7 äíåé â Òèáåòå
by Severina2
Summary: "Íåò ïîâåñòè ïå÷àëüíåå íà ñâåòå, ÷åì ïîâåñòü î Ðîìåî è Äæóëüåòòå" (ñ) ãû)))


**7 äíåé â Òèáåòå.**

**Àâòîð - ****Severina**

**tenkor@****mail.****ru**

**Ðåéòèíã - ****R**

**Ïåðñîíàæè - Ãàððè/Äðàêî,  ÎÌÑ (Îðèãèíàëüíûå Ìóæèêè Ñ õàðàêòåðîì)**

**Æàíð - Äà øóò åãî çíàåò... Íà ÷¸ðíûé þìîð ïîõîæå...**

**Ñàììàðè - "Íåò ïîâåñòè ïå÷àëüíåå íà ñâåòå, ÷åì ïîâåñòü î Ðîìåî è Äæóëüåòòå" (ñ) ãû)))**

**Äèñêëåéìåð - ïðàâàìè íà ÃÏ íå âëàäåþ, íèêàêîé âûãîäû, êðîìå ýñòåòè÷åñêîé, íå ïîëó÷àþ".**

**Áîëüøîå ñïàñèáî çà ìîðàëüíóþ ïîääåðæêó è êîíñòðóêòèâíóþ êðèòèêó ìîåé ìóçå - ****Miss ****Malfoy.**

- Ìàëôîé! Òû îïîçäàë íà 10 ìèíóò!

- À òû óæå ñîñêó÷èëñÿ? - Äðàêî ïðåçðèòåëüíî âçãëÿíóë íà Ãàððè, - Êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü?

- Òàê ìû áóäåì ýòî äåëàòü?

- ÝÒÎ... Õì... Ñìîòðÿ, ÷òî òû ïîä ÝÒÈÌ èìååøü â âèäó! Îé, ñìîòðèòå, êàê îí çààëåë, äåâèöà êðàñíàÿ!

- ß èìåþ â âèäó òî, ÷òî èìåþ! Íàø ñïîð!

- Àõ, ÝÒÎ!!! - íàñìåøëèâî ïðîòÿíóë Äðàêî. - Íó, åñëè òû ïðèçíàåøüñÿ, ÷òî ñòðóñèë, òîãäà ìû ìîæåì ýòî îòëîæèòü.

- Êòî ñòðóñèë? Òû ñåáÿ èìååøü â âèäó?

- Òèõî òû! Ðàçâîïèëñÿ òóò! Íàñ ìîãóò óâèäåòü!

Ãàððè òóò æå ñïîõâàòèëñÿ. Îíè æå â Õîãñìèäå, ïîñðåäè íî÷è, áåç ÷üåãî-ëèáî âåäîìà. È ÷òî ñàìîå ãëàâíîå, îíè çäåñü äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû âïåðâûå â æèçíè àïïàðèðîâàòü. À âñ¸ ýòîò äóðàöêèé ñïîð. Èì åù¸ çàïðåùåíî ýòî äåëàòü! Ìàëôîé - ïîäñòðåêàòåëü,  áóêâàëüíî ïîéìàë Ãàððè íà "ñëàáî".  Íó, ïîñìîòðèì, ÷òî ó íåãî ñàìîãî èç ýòîãî âûéäåò!

- Ïîøëè íà òîò õîëì! Îòòóäà áóäåò óäîáíåå! - ñ âèäîì çíàòîêà çàÿâèë Ìàëôîé. Ãàððè ïîñëóøíî ïîïë¸ëñÿ çà íèì.

Íà õîëì âçáèðàëèñü ìîë÷à. È òîëüêî íàâåðõó, âèäèìî îò íàêàòèâøåãî âîëíåíèÿ, îáà ðàçîì çàãîâîðèëè.

- Âñ¸!

- Ïðèøëè!

Äðàêî îêèíóë Ãàððè îöåíèâàþùèì âçãëÿäîì.

- Íó, ÷òî Ïîòòåð! Ïîìîëèñü ïåðåä ïîë¸òîì!

- Ìíå ýòî íè ê ÷åìó! À âîò òû ëó÷øå ïîäóìàé, ïîìíèøü ëè òû èíñòðóêöèþ ïî âõîæäåíèþ â ïîëå àïïàðèðîâàíèÿ.

Äðàêî ìðà÷íî óñìåõíóëñÿ, íî íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë. Êàæåòñÿ, îí è ñàì íà÷àë ïîíèìàòü, ÷òî åãî çàòåÿ âïîëíå äóðàöêàÿ.

- Íó ÷òî, íà ñ÷¸ò òðè! Ìåñòî âñòðå÷è Äèàãîí-àëëåÿ, ìàãàçèí ìàäàì Ìàëêèí! - ïðîãîâîðèë Ãàððè.

- Íäà... Êîíå÷íî, åñëè ìíå åù¸ ñóæäåíî òåáÿ âñòðåòèòü. Ïîòòåð! ß óæå óòèðàþ ñêóïóþ ñëåçó! Òû áûë õîðîøèì ìàëü÷èêîì, äðóãîì è òîâàðèùåì!

- Çàòêíèñü! À òî òåáå ïðèä¸òñÿ âûòèðàòü ìîçãè!

Îáà ïîíèìàëè, ÷òî òîëüêî îòòÿãèâàþò íåèçáåæíîå, ïîýòîìó ïðåïèðàòüñÿ ïðåêðàòèëè.

- Âñ¸! Äàâàé! - Ïðîãîâîðèë Ãàððè, è ñàì íå óçíàë ñâîé ãîëîñ.

- Ðàç! - Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ ðàññëàáèòü òåëî, ÷òîáû ïðèâåñòè åãî â íóæíîå äëÿ àïïàðòàöèè ñîñòîÿíèå.

- Äâà! - Ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàëñÿ íà íóæíîé ìûñëè...

- Òðè!.. - Çàæìóðèëñÿ, îõðèïøèì ãîëîñîì ïðîèçí¸ñ çàêëèíàíèå è...

 Â êàêîé-òî ìèã îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åãî êóäà-òî çàòÿãèâàåò, ïîòîì, ñëîâíî â òóìàíå ïîíÿë, ÷òî Ìàëôîé ä¸ðãàåò åãî çà ðóêó. Ïîòîì, êàæåòñÿ, èõ ä¸ðíóëî îáîèõ. À ïîòîì... ×òî áûëî ïîòîì?.. Ãðîìêèé òðåñê, òüìà è áîëü.

**Äåíü ïåðâûé**.

- Øìÿê!

- Øë¸ï!

Òèøèíà.

* * * * 

- Î-áàë-äåòü!

- ×åãî?

- Îáàëäåòü, ãîâîðþ, Ïîòòåð! Ñêîëüêî ìîæíî ñïàòü?

- Ñïàòü? ß ñïàë? - Ãàððè ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì âçãëÿíóë íà ñêëîíèâøåãîñÿ íàä íèì Äðàêî. - Ñäåëàé îäîëæåíèå! Ñëåçü ñ ìåíÿ!

Äðàêî ïîñëóøíî ñëåç ñ åãî êðîâàòè è ïåðåáðàëñÿ íà ñâîþ.

- Ãäå ìû? - ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, ñ óäèâëåíèåì îãëÿäûâàÿ áîëüíè÷íûå êîéêè.

- Ó ìàäàì Ïîìôðè! Ãäå æå åù¸? Ïîñëå íåóäà÷íîãî àïïàðèðîâàíèÿ! Õîòü ýòî òû ïîìíèøü?

- Íäà... Àïïàðèðîâàíèå... - Ãàððè ïîìîðùèëñÿ. Âñ¸ òåëî íûëî, â óøàõ ñòîÿë ñòðàííûé ãóë.

- ×óâñòâóþ, âëåòèò íàì, Ïîòòåð! 

Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê â í¸ì ïîäíèìàåòñÿ âîëíà âîçìóùåíèÿ, à âìåñòå ñ íåé è äèêîå æåëàíèå "âëåòåòü"  Ìàëôîþ.  Îí óæå áûëî ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ â êðîâàòè, íî òóò ïîñëûøàëñÿ çâóê îòêðûâàåìîãî çàìêà è â äâåðÿõ ïîÿâèëñÿ êàêîé-òî ìóæ÷èíà.

- Ïðèøëè â ñåáÿ? Îòëè÷íî! Îäåâàéòåñü è ñëåäóéòå çà ìíîé!

* * * * 

Íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàþ! Íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàþ! Òîëüêî ýòà ôðàçà è âåðòåëàñü â ãîëîâå ó Ãàððè. Ýòî íå áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. Îäíîçíà÷íî!

Ýòîò ìóæ÷èíà - íå Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. Îäíîçíà÷íî!

Êóäà ìû èä¸ì? - Íå ïîíèìàþ! Îäíîçíà÷íî! 

Îíè ïðîøëè ïî êîðèäîðó è  îñòàíîâèëèñü ïåðåä êàêîé-òî äâåðüþ. Ìóæ÷èíà ðàñêðûë å¸, âòîëêíóë èõ âíóòðü è çàõëîïíóë çà íèìè äâåðü.

Ïðîñòîðíûé êàáèíåò. Íà ïîëó ìÿãêèé êîâ¸ð. Ïîñåðåäèíå êîìíàòû ñòîë, äâà êðåñëà.  Ñ ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé ñòîðîíû, ó îêíà, åù¸ äâà êðåñëà, â íèõ äâà ìèëî óëûáàþùèõñÿ ÷åëîâåêà. Â áåëûõ õàëàòàõ. 

Âðà÷è? Êòî èõ çíàåò! Ìîæåò è âðà÷è. À ÷åãî òîãäà óëûáàþòñÿ?

- Ïðèñàæèâàéòåñü, ïîæàëóéñòà! - ñêàçàë îäèí è óëûáíóëñÿ åù¸ øèðå.

Îáà  ïîñëóøíî ñåëè. Ãàððè ïîñòàðàëñÿ óëûáíóòüñÿ â îòâåò, Äðàêî æå, íàîáîðîò, íàõìóðèëñÿ. Åãî íà óëûáêó, ÿâíî, íå êóïèøü.

- Êàê âû ê íàì ïîïàëè? 

Ïîñëåäîâàëî äëèòåëüíîå ìîë÷àíèå, âî âðåìÿ êîòîðîãî  Ìàëôîé áðîñèë õìóðûé âçãëÿä íà Ãàððè è âçãëÿäîì æå ïîñîâåòîâàë ñòåðåòü óëûáêó ñ ëèöà.

- Õì... Êàæåòñÿ, âû ðåøèëè èãðàòü â ìîë÷àíêó. - ßâíî ðàññòðîèâøèñü, ïðîèçí¸ñ âðà÷. - Ïîâåðüòå, òóò âàì ïëîõîãî íå ñäåëàþò!

Ìîë÷àíèå.

Âðà÷ âçäîõíóë è íà÷àë ÷òî-òî áûñòðî çàïèñûâàòü. Ïî ýòîìó âçäîõó, Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî èõ äåëà ïëîõè è ðåøèë õîòü êàê-òî, íî äåéñòâîâàòü.

- Äðàêî! Íàâåðíîå, íàì íàäî ÷òî-íèáóäü ðàññêàçàòü!

- ×òî?

- Íå çíàþ.

Ìàëôîé, ìûñëåííî ñîãëàñèâøèñü ñ Ïîòòåðîì, ðåøèë ïîñòàâèòü âîïðîñ ðåáðîì, ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê âðà÷àì è ñïðîñèë:

- Âû ìàããëû?

- Íåò! Ìû íå ìàããëû! Ìû  âðà÷è!

- ßñíî! Ìàããëû!

- Õîðîøî! Ìû ìàããëû!

- Ïîòòåð! Îíè ìàããëû! Ìû íå ìîæåì èì íè÷åãî ñêàçàòü!

- Íó, êîå-÷òî âñ¸-òàêè ìîæåì!

- Ðàññêàæèòå, êàê âû ñþäà ïîïàëè! - ïåðåáèë èõ âðà÷.

- Õîðîøî! - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Äðàêî, - Ìû ñêàæåì, êàê ìû ñþäà ïîïàëè, åñëè âû ñêàæèòå ÊÓÄÀ ìû ïîïàëè.

Âî, Ìàëôîé äà¸ò! - ìûñëåííî âîñõèòèëñÿ Ãàððè, - òîðãàø åù¸ òîò! 

Íî íà âðà÷à ýòî, âèäèìî, íå ïðîèçâåëî íóæíîãî âïå÷àòëåíèÿ.

- ÊÓÄÀ âû ïîïàëè - ïóñòü âàñ ïîêà íå âîëíóåò. Ãëàâíîå, ÷òî âû ñþäà ïîïàëè. È ìû áû õîòåëè çíàòü, êàêèì îáðàçîì âû ýòî ñäåëàëè.

- Ý-ý... ìû.. Ìû ñëó÷àéíî!

- ×åðåç äâóõìåòðîâûé çàáîð ñ ñèãíàëèçàöèåé íåëüçÿ ïîïàñòü "ñëó÷àéíî"!

Ïîäîçðèòåëüíîå ñëîâî "ñèãíàëèçàöèÿ" âûáèëî ó Äðàêî ïî÷âó èç-ïîä íîã.

- Ìû óïàëè! - áðÿêíóë îí.

- Ñ çàáîðà! - ðåøèòåëüíî âìåøàëñÿ Ãàððè, - Óïàëè è ïîòåðÿëè ñîçíàíèå!

- Äà! Íî âàñ íàøëè äàëåêî îò çàáîðà! Ïîñåðåäèíå êëóìáû íà ïëîùàäêå äëÿ ïðîãóëîê!

- Ìû óïàëè ñ çàáîðà, äîïîëçëè äî êëóìáû è ïîòåðÿëè ñîçíàíèå! - ïðîëåïåòàë Ãàððè è çàëèëñÿ êðàñêîé. Åìó ðåøèòåëüíî íå íðàâèëîñü âðàòü.

Îäíà áðîâü ó âðà÷à, ñëåãêà ïðèïîäíÿòàÿ â íà÷àëå ðàçãîâîðà, òåïåðü óïîëçëà äàëåêî ââåðõ çà îïðàâó î÷êîâ. Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ñâîåìó ìîë÷àëèâîìó è âíåøíå íåâîçìóòèìîìó êîëëåãå, ÷òî-òî ïðîøåïòàë åìó íà óõî, çàòåì ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Äðàêî è ñíîâà ñïðîñèë:

- Íó è çà÷åì æå âû ëåçëè íà ýòîò çàáîð?

- Ýì... Ìû, â îáùåì, ïîñïîðèëè, çàáåð¸ìñÿ íà çàáîð èëè íåò? 

- Äà! - ïîäòâåðäèë Ãàððè, - Âñ¸ òàê è áûëî!

- Êîðî÷å, Ãàððè ìåíÿ ïîäñàäèë, à ÿ åãî ïîòîì çà âîëîñû âòÿíóë...

- ×ÅÃÎ??? Ýòî ß òåáÿ ïîäñàäèë, à òû ìåíÿ çà âîëîñû âòÿíóë!!!

- Ïîòòåð! ß ýòî è ãîâîðþ!!!

Ãàððè îò âîçìóùåíèÿ íà÷àë êàê ðûáà õâàòàòü ðòîì âîçäóõ. Âðà÷ äîâîëüíî õìûêíóë è áûñòðî-áûñòðî ñòàë ÷òî-òî çàïèñûâàòü. Çàòåì ñíîâà ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íèì.

- Âû çàõîòåëè ïîïèòü ÷àþ. Âàøè äåéñòâèÿ?

Ãàððè:

- Íàëüþ ÷àé.

Äðàêî:

- Ïîçîâó ýëüôà.

Ïîä ñòîëîì óäàð ïî íîãå Ìàëôîÿ.

Âèäèìî, îòâåò Äðàêî ïîíðàâèëñÿ âðà÷ó áîëüøå. Îí ëàñêîâî åìó óëûáíóëñÿ è îïÿòü ÷òî-òî çàïèñàë â æóðíàë. Çàòåì îáðàòèëñÿ ê Ãàððè:

- À âû, çíà÷èò, íàëü¸òå ÷àé?

- Óãó!

- À âîäà õîëîäíàÿ!

- Ïîñòàâëþ íà îãîíü!

- À îãíÿ íåò!

- Ðàçîæãó!

- À ñïè÷åê íåò!

- À ïàëî÷êà íà ÷òî?

Ïîä ñòîëîì óäàð ïî íîãå Ãàððè.

- Ïàëî÷êà? Êàêàÿ ïàëî÷êà? - õèòðî óëûáíóëñÿ ïåðâûé âðà÷

- Ïàëî÷êà-âûðó÷àëî÷êà - îòâåòèë åìó âòîðîé. - Îíè âñåãäà ïðîêàëûâàþòñÿ íà ÷àå!

- Äà óæ! 

Îí íåîæèäàííî âçÿë â ðóêè ëåæàùèé íà ñòîëå êàðàíäàø è íà÷àë èì ïðîñòóêèâàòü êàêîé-òî ðèòì. Çàòåì, â òàêò ýòîìó ðèòìó ñïðîñèë:

- Êà-êîå ñ¸ä-íÿ ÷èñ-ëî?

- ×åãî? - îáàëäåë Äðàêî.

- ß ñïðàøèâàþ, êàêîå ñåãîäíÿ ÷èñëî, - ïåðåñïðîñèë âðà÷, ïåðåñòàâ ñòó÷àòü.

- À!.. ×èñëî! À ñòó÷àòü-òî çà÷åì?

- À ìåñÿö?

- ×åãî?

- À ãîä?

- Ñëóøàé, Ïîòòåð, ïî-ìîåìó, ìû ïîïàëè ê ïñèõàì!

- Àáñîëþòíî âåðíî, ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê! Âû ïîïàëè â Ìóíèöèïàëüíóþ Ïñèõèàòðè÷åñêóþ êëèíèêó èìåíè Äæîíà Êîíîëëè. Èçâèíèòå, íàì òóò ñ êîëëåãîé íóæíî ïîñîâåùàòüñÿ.

È îíè ïðÿìî ïðè íèõ íà÷àëè âïîëãîëîñà ÷òî-òî îáñóæäàòü. Èç âñåãî óñëûøàííîãî, Ãàððè ñìîã ðàçîáðàòü òîëüêî ïîñëåäíåå ñëîâî: "Öèêëîòèìèÿ". Ïðè ýòîì ñëîâå îáà äîêòîðà ñîãëàñíî çàêèâàëè äðóã äðóãó ãîëîâàìè.

- Íó ÷òî? Êóäà èõ ïîìåñòèì?

- Äóìàþ, â "Òèáåò". Òàì êàê ðàç íóæíàÿ äëÿ íèõ àòìîñôåðà.

 * * * * 

- Âîò è âàøà ïàëàòà! Íàçûâàåòñÿ "Òèáåò"! Ñêîðî ïîéì¸òå ïî÷åìó... Äóìàþ, âàì çäåñü ïîíðàâèòñÿ! - Âñ¸ òîò æå ìóæ÷èíà, êîòîðûé ïðèâ¸ë èõ ê âðà÷àì è êîòîðûé, êàê âûÿñíèëîñü, îêàçàëñÿ ñàíèòàðîì, ââ¸ë èõ â ïàëàòó. - Çàíèìàéòå ñâîè êîéêè è çíàêîìüòåñü ñî ñòàðîæèëàìè! Îíè âñåãäà ðàäû íîâè÷êàì! Óâåðåí, âû ïîëàäèòå!

Äâåðü çà íèìè çàêðûëàñü, è îíè îñòàëèñü ñòîÿòü íà ïîðîãå, îùóùàÿ íà ñåáå èçó÷àþùèå âçãëÿäû îáèòàòåëåé.

Â ïàëàòå íàõîäèëîñü ÷åòûðå ïàöèåíòà. Ïåðâûé ñðàçó æå áðîñàëñÿ â ãëàçà. Ýòî áûë íèçêîðîñëûé ëàòèíîàìåðèêàíåö ñ ëèõî òîð÷àùèìè ââåðõ óñàìè, æãó÷èìè ÷¸ðíûìè ãëàçêàìè, êîòîðûìè îí, ñëîâíî îñüìèíîã ùóïàëüöàìè ñðàçó æå çàõâàòèë â ïëåí âîøåäøèõ. Ëàòèíîàìåðèêàíåö, ÿâíî, ÷òî-òî â íèõ íàùóïàë, ÷òî ñòàëî ïîíÿòíî ïîòîìó, êàê îí õèùíî óëûáíóëñÿ, îáíàæàÿ çîëîòûå çóáû, è çàêóñèë ïðàâûé óñ.

Âòîðîé áûë òåìíîâîëîñûé ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê äîâîëüíî ïðèÿòíîé íàðóæíîñòè. Åãî äàæå ìîæíî áûëî áû íàçâàòü êðàñèâûì, åñëè áû íå âûñîêîìåðíûé âèä è õìóðûé âçãëÿä èç-ïîä íàñóïëåííûõ áðîâåé.

Òðåòüåìó íà âèä áûëî ëåò ïÿòíàäöàòü - øåñòíàäöàòü. Ñâåòëîâîëîñûé ñ íåæíîé êîæåé è î÷êàìè â òîíêîé îïðàâå íà íîñó, îí ïðîèçâîäèë âïå÷àòëåíèå ãëóáîêî áîëüíîãî ÷åëîâåêà.

Íàêîíåö, âçãëÿäû âîøåäøèõ äîáðàëèñü äî ÷åòâ¸ðòîãî ïàöèåíòà è çàìåðëè... 

Íà êðîâàòè â óãëó â ïîçå ëîòîñà ñèäåë ìàëåíüêèé ëûñûé êèòàåö è áëàæåííî óëûáàëñÿ âîøåäøèì. Ýòà óëûáêà è âçãëÿä ñâåòÿùèõñÿ ãëàç íà èçáîðîæä¸ííîì ìîðùèíàìè ëèöå, êàçàëîñü, ïðîíèçûâàëè íàñêâîçü. 

Äðàêî âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ñòîèò ó ïîðîãà óæå öåëóþ âå÷íîñòü. Îí áóðêíóë  ïîä íîñ íå÷òî, ïîõîæåå íà ïðèâåòñòâèå, ïîäîø¸ë ê êîéêå ó îêíà è ìåøêîì îïóñòèëñÿ íà íå¸.

Ãàððè ðåøèë ïîñëåäîâàòü åãî ïðèìåðó è çàíÿë ñîñåäíþþ êîéêó.

- Äðàêî Ìàëôîé! - ñ âûçîâîì ïðîèçí¸ñ Äðàêî. 

- Ãàððè Ïîòòåð! - ïðåäñòàâèëñÿ Ãàððè è óëûáíóëñÿ ïàöèåíòàì, ÷òîáû õîòü êàê-òî óñòàíîâèòü ïåðâûé êîíòàêò.

Åãî óëûáêó òóò æå îöåíèë ïî äîñòîèíñòâó  çíîéíûé ëàòèíîàìåðèêàíåö. Îí ïîäëåòåë ê Ãàððè, ïðîòÿíóë åìó ðóêó è äîëãî-äîëãî òðÿñ å¸, ñîïðîâîæäàÿ ðóêîïîæàòèå íåïðåðûâíûì ïîòîêîì ðå÷è.

- Ìàêñèìèëèàí Êîâàëüî! Äëÿ âàñ ïðîñòî Ìàêñèìèëèàí! Î÷åíü! Î÷åíü ðàä! Çíàåòå ìû âñåãäà òàê ðàäû ïðèøåëüöàì! Åñëè áû âû òîëüêî çíàëè! Íîâûå ëþäè! Ýòî âíîñèò òàêîå ðàçíîîáðàçèå â íàøó òàêóþ îäíîîáðàçíóþ æèçíü! À âû ñþäà ïðîåçäîì èëè êàê?

Ãàððè ñìóù¸ííî óëûáíóëñÿ è ïîïûòàëñÿ îòîáðàòü ó Ìàêñèìèëèàíà ñâîþ ðóêó.

- Ýì... ìû... äà... ïðîåçäîì!

- Íè÷åãî, mi amigo! Ýòî èçëå÷èìî! Çäåñü âñåõ ëå÷àò! Êàê âûëå÷àò - òàê íèêòî îòñþäà áîëüøå íå óåçæàåò! Âñåì çäåñü íðàâèòñÿ!

Äðàêî âûâåë èç ñåáÿ ýòîò ïîòîê ýìîöèé. Îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ ê Ìàêñèìèëèàíó è ðÿâêíóë:

- Ìû çäîðîâû! Íàñ íå íóæíî ëå÷èòü!

Ìàêñèìèëèàí âäðóã âûïóñòèë ðóêó Ãàððè è, îòêðûâ ðîò, óñòàâèëñÿ íà Äðàêî. Îí ÷òî-òî ïðîêðóòèë â óìå, ïîòîì íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó íà áîê è õèòðî ïîäìèãíóë Ìàëôîþ. 

- Íî òû æå âñ¸ ðàâíî îñòàíåøüñÿ çäåñü? Ïðàâäà?

Îò ýòîãî òîíà Äðàêî ñòàëî ÿâíî íå ïî ñåáå, è îí ïðåäïî÷¸ë íå îòâå÷àòü.

- Çíàåøü, âîò ýòîò òåìíîâîëîñûé  ïàðåíü ó ñòåíû - ýòî ìîÿ äåâóøêà. Å¸ çîâóò Äýí. - ïðîäîëæèë Ìàêñèìèëèàí.

- Ïîòòåð! - Äðàêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãàððè è ñ âîçìóùåíèåì ïðîøèïåë, - À êòî ìíå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ìàããëû - ìóæ÷èíû ëþáÿò òîëüêî ìàããëîâ - æåíùèí?

- ß ãîâîðèë! Íî ÿ ãîâîðèë ïðî íîðìàëüíûõ ìàããëîâ! Òû çàáûë, ãäå ìû íàõîäèìñÿ?

Ìàêñèìèëèàí, íå îáðàùàÿ íà íèõ âíèìàíèÿ,  ïðîäîëæàë öåðåìîíèþ çíàêîìñòâà.

- Âîò ýòîò õóäîñî÷íûé, êîòîðûé íà âåòðó øàòàåòñÿ - ýòî Ïóøèíêà. Êàê åãî çîâóò, Ïóøèíêà ñàì íå çíàåò. Íî ýòî íå ìåøàåò Ïóøèíêå áûòü ïîýòîì! Ïóøèíêà - äàâàé-êà ñáàöàé  ñòèõ! 

Ïàðåí¸ê ñ áëåäíûì ëèöîì âäðóã çàëèëñÿ êðàñêîé è ïîêðûëñÿ ïîòîì.

- Ñìîòðèòå! Îí ùàñ ïîäíàòóæèòñÿ è ðîäèò ñòèõ! À òóæèòñÿ îí ïîòîìó, ÷òî çàèêàåòñÿ! Ïóøèíêà - ïîòîìñòâåííûé çàèêà! - ãîðäî çàÿâèë Ìàêñèìèëèàí.

Ïîòîìñòâåííûé çàèêà îò òàêîé ïîõâàëû åù¸ áîëüøå çàëèëñÿ êðàñêîé, âñòàë â ïîçó îðàòîðà, ãîðäî âñêèíóë ãîëîâó è, çàèêàÿñü, ïðîèçí¸ñ:

- Âîò âû â-â-âîøëè!

  È ï-ï-ïîíÿë ÿ!

  ×òî íåòó ê-ê-êîåê

  Äëÿ ñ-ñ-ñïàíüÿ!!! 

- ÁÐÀÂÎ!!! - çàâîïèë Ìàêñèìèëèàí â ñàìîå óõî Ãàððè è íà÷àë áåøåíî ìîëîòèòü êóëàêàìè, ïî ñòîëó, ÷òî äëÿ íåãî, íàâåðíîå, áûëî ðàâíîçíà÷íî àïëîäèñìåíòàì.

- Äóðäîì! - âûäîõíóë Ìàëôîé, - ß çäåñü íè ìèíóòû áîëüøå íå îñòàíóñü!

- À êàê òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ îòñþäà óéòè? - òèõî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, - Äâåðü çàïåðòà! Ó íàñ íåò íè ïàëî÷êè, íè÷åãî!

- Íå çíàþ! Íî ÿ çäåñü îñòàâàòüñÿ íå íàìåðåí!

- ÊÓÄÀ??? - âäðóã çàâîïèë Ìàêñèìèëèàí, -  Êóäà òû, ìîÿ ðàäîñòü, ñîáðàëñÿ? Íàì âåäü åù¸ ïðåäñòîèò ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ ïîáëèæå! - È ëàòèíîàìåðèêàíåö îïÿòü õèòðî ïîäìèãíóë Äðàêî. Îò òàêîãî çàÿâëåíèÿ Äðàêî àæ ïîïåðõíóëñÿ.

- Íó, ýòî âðÿä ëè! Ïîòîìó êàê ìû ñ Ïîòòåðîì, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, óæå ó âàñ çàãîñòèëèñü. È íàì îòñþäà ïîðà!

- Âû âûéäèòå îòñþäà òîëüêî ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ìû âñå óìð¸ì! - ðàçäàëñÿ ñòàð÷åñêèé ãîëîñ èç óãëà.

Â êîìíàòå ìîìåíòàëüíî íàâèñëà ãðîáîâàÿ òèøèíà.

- ×òî, ïðîñòèòå? - Äðàêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê êèòàéöó è, ïðåçðèòåëüíî óñìåõíóâøèñü, óñòàâèëñÿ ïðÿìî â ãëàçà ñòàðöó. - Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî âû ïðàâû! Ìû òàê äîëãî çäåñü îñòàâàòüñÿ íå íàìåðåíû! 

Êèòàåö íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë. Íà åãî ëèöå îïÿòü ñèÿëà áëàæåííàÿ óëûáêà.

Îò ýòîé óëûáêè íà ñåðäöå ó Ãàððè îòëåãëî, è îí ñäåëàë Äðàêî çíàê, ÷òîáû òîò áîëüøå íå çàäèðàëñÿ.

Íî ïîâåäåíèå áîëüíûõ íàñòîðàæèâàëî. Îíè, íå îòðûâàÿñü, ñìîòðåëè íà êèòàéöà.

- Ìîíàõ çàãîâîðèë! - âïåðâûå çà ñåãîäíÿ ïîäàë ãîëîñ Äýí.

Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà Äýíà è âíóòðåííå ïî¸æèëñÿ.

- Íó è ÷òî, ÷òî îí çàãîâîðèë! Îí ÷òî - íåìîé?

- Íåò! Íî îí íå ïðîèçí¸ñ íè ñëîâà, ñêîëüêî ÿ ñåáÿ ïîìíþ! À ÿ çäåñü äàâíî! È äî ìåíÿ îí íè ñ êåì íå ðàçãîâàðèâàë!

- À ïî÷åìó îí, ñîáñòâåííî, ìîíàõ? - ñïðîñèë Äðàêî.

- Îí  Òèáåòñêèé ëàìà. Íî ìû íàçûâàåì åãî Ìîíàõîì.  Ñîáñòâåííî, îí ñàìûé ñòàðûé ïàöèåíò êëèíèêè. Íèêòî óæå íå ïîìíèò, êîãäà îí ïîÿâèëñÿ. Èç-çà íåãî ïàëàòà è íàçûâàåòñÿ "Òèáåòîì."

- Ýé, Ìîíàõ! - âäðóã âñòðåïåíóëñÿ Ìàêñèìèëèàí, - À ñ ÷åãî òû âçÿë, ÷òî ýòè âûéäóò îòñþäà ïîñëå íàøåé ñìåðòè?

Ìîíàõ, ïî-ïðåæíåìó óëûáàÿñü, êèâíóë ãîëîâîé.

- Çíàþ.

- À ìîæåò, òû òîãäà çíàåøü è êàê ìû óìð¸ì?

- Çíàþ.

- È êàê?

Ìîíàõ îêèíóë âñåõ ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ çàãàäî÷íûì âçãëÿäîì è òèõî çàãîâîðèë.

- Ïóøèíêó óáü¸ò ñòèõîòâîðåíèå, Äýíà - åãî ëþáèìàÿ êíèãà, à Ìàêñèìèëèàíó íå ñîâåòóþ ïîäõîäèòü ê ðàêîâèíå.

- ÁÐÅÄ!!! - ôûðêíóë Äðàêî, - Ìåðëèí, êàêîé áðåä! È ñàìîå èíòåðåñíîå, Ïîòòåð, ÷òî ìû ñ òîáîé ñëóøàåì ýòî, óñëóæëèâî ðàçâåñèâ óøè!

- Íäà! - õìûêíóë Ãàððè, ïûòàÿñü èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ýòîãî íåïðèÿòíîãî îñàäêà â äóøå, îñòàâøåãîñÿ ïîñëå ñëîâ ñòàðèêà. - Åù¸ îäèí ïðîôåññîð Òðåëîíè íà íàøó ãîëîâó!

- À òû? - ïðîäîëæàë ñïðàøèâàòü Ìîíàõà Ìàêñèìèëèàí, - Êàê òû óìð¸øü?

Êèòàåö íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë. Îí ñíîâà ïîãðóçèëñÿ â ìîë÷àíèå, íàïóñòèâ íà ëèöî ëó÷åçàðíóþ óëûáêó.

- Õì... - âäðóã óñìåõíóëñÿ Äýí, - Ðåáÿòà, åñëè âû îòñþäà âûéäåòå òîëüêî ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ìû âñå óìð¸ì, òî ÿ âàì íå çàâèäóþ! Ïîòîìó ÷òî ìîíàõ - áåññìåðòåí!

**Äåíü âòîðîé.**

×¸ðò! Õðåíîâî-òî êàê! Ýòî áûëà ïåðâàÿ ìûñëü, ñ êîòîðîé  Ãàððè ïðîñíóëñÿ â ýòî óòðî. Îí íå âûñïàëñÿ - âñþ íî÷ü ñ ñîñåäíåé êðîâàòè, íà êîòîðîé ñïàë Äýí, ïðÿìî  åìó â ãëàçà áèëè  îòáëåñêè ñâåòà. ×òî Äýí òàì äåëàë ïîä îäåÿëîì ñ ôîíàðèêîì? Íåóæåëè è âïðàâäó ÷èòàë? Áûòü òàêîãî íå ìîæåò! Óæ î÷åíü ñòðàííûå çâóêè ðàçäàâàëèñü îòòóäà. À âîò èäè, ïîïðîáóé ÷òî-íèáóäü åìó ñêàæè! Åù¸ è ïî øåå ïîëó÷èøü - ñ íåãî ñòàíåòñÿ!

Ãàððè, êðÿõòÿ, ïîäíÿëñÿ è íà÷àë îäåâàòüñÿ. Ìàëôîé óæå ñòîÿë ó óìûâàëüíèêà è íàìûëèâàë ñåáå øåþ. Íåîæèäàííî ñçàäè ê íåìó ïîäêàòèë Ìàêñèìèëèàí è ñìà÷íî øë¸ïíóë ïî ïîïêå.

- Òû ÷åãî? - âîçìóòèëñÿ Äðàêî, ðàçâåðíóâøèñü ê ñâîåìó îáèä÷èêó.

- Ó òåáÿ òàêèå øèêàðíûå á¸äðà! - õèùíî ïîêóñûâàÿ óñ, çàÿâèë Ìàêñèìèëèàí, - Îíè òàê èäåàëüíî ïîäõîäÿò ê ìîèì á¸äðàì! Òû áû çíàë!

- Ñëóøàé, äÿäÿ, îòâàëè îò ìîèõ á¸äåð! - îãðûçíóëñÿ Äðàêî.

- Íå ïîíèìàåøü? Ìû ñ òîáîé èäåàëüíàÿ ïàðà!

- À êàê æå ìîè á¸äðà? - ïîäîéäÿ ê íèì, ìðà÷íî ñïðîñèë Äýí, - Êîãäà-òî òû òàêæå ãîâîðèë è ïðî ìîè á¸äðà...

- Çíàåøü, â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ òû ÷òî-òî ðàçäàëñÿ! - áåçæàëîñòíî çàÿâèë Ìàêñèìèëèàí è, ïîäìèãíóâ Äðàêî, îòïðàâèëñÿ çàïðàâëÿòü ñâîþ êðîâàòü.

- Ïîñëóøàé, Äýí! ß òóò íå ïðè ÷¸ì! - ðàçâ¸ë ðóêàìè Ìàëôîé, - Ñëûøèøü?

Äýí áðîñèë â åãî ñòîðîíó õìóðûé âçãëÿä è íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë.

- Ìàêñèìèëèàí íàø

  Â-â-âñåõ ïîòðÿñ!!!

  Â ìóæñêèõ ä-ä-äîñòîèíñòâàõ

  Îí - àñ!

Êàê îáû÷íî ñòèõàìè âûðàçèë ñâî¸ ìíåíèå Ïóøèíêà, íî â ýòîò ðàç íà íåãî íèêòî íå îáðàòèë  âíèìàíèÿ, äàæå Ìàêñèìèëèàí.  Ïóøèíêà, îáèæåííî çàêóñèâ ãóáó, ñåë íà êðîâàòü è íà÷àë ÷òî-òî áîðìîòàòü ñåáå ïîä íîñ.

Ãàððè áûëî ñìåøíî è æàëêî íàáëþäàòü ýòó ñöåíó. Íî â äóøå ó íåãî íàðàñòàëà êàêàÿ-òî òîñêà. Òîñêà è áåñïîêîéñòâî. Èõ âòîðîé äåíü íåò â Õîãâàðòñå. Èùóò ëè èõ, áåñïîêîÿòñÿ ëè î íèõ? Íàâåðíÿêà, äà. Íî íå èìåþò íè ìàëåéøåãî ïîíÿòèÿ, ãäå îíè. Áîã ìîé! Îêàçàòüñÿ â ìàããëîâñêîé ïñèõóøêå! Êàê îòñþäà âûáðàòüñÿ? Ñíîâà àïïàðèðîâàòü? Â çàêðûòîì ïîìåùåíèè ýòî äåëàòü ãîðàçäî îïàñíåå. À åñëè ó íèõ ïîä îòêðûòûì íåáîì ïîëó÷èëàñü òàêàÿ ôèãíÿ, òî... Ãàððè ïðîãëîòèë ïîäñòóïèâøèé âäðóã ê ãîðëó êîìîê ïðè âîñïîìèíàíèè î òîé ðåçêîé áîëè, ïðîíçèâøåé âñ¸ åãî òåëî. ×òî îíè ñäåëàëè íå òàê? ×òî? Õîðîøî, õîòü æèâû îñòàëèñü. Ãàððè ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê çàðåø¸÷åííîìó îêíó è ìîë÷à ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ëáîì ê ñòåêëó. Ñçàäè ê íåìó ïîäîø¸ë Ìàëôîé.

- ×òî, Ïîòòåð? Ðàçìûøëÿåøü? Î ÷¸ì, ìîæíî ïîèíòåðåñîâàòüñÿ? 

- Êàê îòñþäà âûáðàòüñÿ.

- À çà÷åì òåáå îòñþäà âûáèðàòüñÿ? Ðàçâå òû íå ÷óâñòâóåøü ñåáÿ äîìà ñðåäè ÷îêíóòûõ ìàããëîâ? 

- Ìàëôîé! Çà÷åì òû íàðûâàåøüñÿ! 

- Î, Ïîòòåð! - Äðàêî âäðóã ïðèáëèçèë ãóáû ê åãî óõó è æàðêî ïðîøåïòàë. - Ìåíÿ íàðûâàåò íàðûâàòüñÿ!!!

Ãàððè íè÷åãî íå ïîíÿë. Îí îòîäâèíóëñÿ îò Ìàëôîÿ, óäèâë¸ííî âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî è ïîêðóòèë ïàëüöåì ó âèñêà.

- Íàäåþñü, ýòî èçëå÷èìî!

Ìàëôîé íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë. Ïîòîì âäðóã êàê-òî ñòðàííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî è óñìåõíóëñÿ.

- Õì... Ïîòòåð! À òû íè÷åãî íå çàáûë?

- Â êàêîì ñìûñëå?

- Â ñìûñëå íàø ñïîð! Òû ïðîäóë! À, ñëåäîâàòåëüíî...  ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, òû ó ìåíÿ îòñîñ¸øü!

Ãàððè îò âîçìóùåíèÿ çàòðÿññÿ...

- ×ÒÎ???

- Ìû äîãîâàðèâàëèñü, ÷òî òîò, êòî ïðîèãðàåò, âûïîëíèò ëþáîå æåëàíèå! ß æåëàþ, ÷òîáû òû ìíå îòñîñàë!

- ß??? ÒÅÁÅ??? Ìàëôîé äà èäè òû íà ôèã!!!  Ñ ÷åãî ýòî ÿ ïðîèãðàë ñïîð???

- Ñ òîãî, ÷òî òû ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ñìîæåøü àïïàðèðîâàòü íà Äèàãîí-àëëåþ! À çäåñü, êîíå÷íî, î÷åíü ìèëî, íî âñ¸-òàêè ýòî íèêàê íå Äèàãîí-àëëåÿ!

- À òû ñàì? ×òî, ëó÷øå ìåíÿ àïïàðèðîâàë? È ïîòîì... Ýòî âñ¸ òû!

- ×òî, ÿ?

- Èç-çà òåáÿ ìû çäåñü!

Äðàêî ïðåäîñòåðåãàþùå ïðèùóðèëñÿ.

- À íó-êà îáúÿñíè!

- Òû ïîäñòðåêàë ìåíÿ íà ýòîò ñïîð!

- Íåóæåëè? À òû äèò¸ íåðàçóìíîå, äà?

- À êîãäà ìû àïïàðèðîâàëè, òû âöåïèëñÿ ìíå â ðóêó! - ïðîäîëæàë Ãàððè

- È ÷òî?

- À òî! Åñëè áû íå òû - ÿ áû àïïàðèðîâàë êàê íàäî!

- Àõ, çíà÷èò ýòî âñ¸ ÿ?

- ÄÀ!!!

- Íó, òàê âðåæü ìíå!

- ×åãî? - Îò òàêîãî ïîâîðîòà Ãàððè îïåøèë.

- Âðåæü ìíå, ðàç ýòî ÿ âî âñ¸ì âèíîâàò!  Ðàç ìû ïî ìîåé âèíå îêàçàëèñü â ïñèõóøêå! Äàâàé! Âîò ìîÿ ìîðäà! Áåé! - Äðàêî è âïðàâäó ïîäñòàâèë ñâî¸ ëèöî.

- Òû ïñèõ, äà?

- Äà! Ïñèõ! À òû ñîìíåâàëñÿ?

- Òîãäà ÿ áèòü íå áóäó!

- À ÿ áóäó! 

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Äðàêî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è çàåõàë Ãàððè ïî ëèöó. Ñ òîíêèì çâîíîì î÷êè Ãàððè óïàëè íà ïîë.

- Ìàëôîé! Òû è, ïðàâäà, ïñèõ! - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè, âûòèðàÿ êðîâü ñ ðàçáèòîé ãóáû.

- Íó, äûê... Âðà÷è, îíè-òî íå âðóò! Õîòü è ìàããëû!

Ãàððè ïîäóìàë, ïîäíèìàòü î÷êè èëè íå ñòîèò. Çàòåì ìàõíóë íà íèõ ðóêîé è íàí¸ñ Ìàëôîþ îòâåòíûé óäàð â æèâîò. Äðàêî ñîãíóëñÿ ïîïîëàì.

- Òàê åãî! - ïîäñêî÷èë âäðóã ê íèì Äýí, - Áåé áåëîáðûñîãî!

- ß òåáå ïîêàæó "Áåé áåëîáðûñîãî"! - âîçìóòèëñÿ Ìàêñèìèëèàí, - Òû ÷åãî ñåáå ïîçâîëÿåøü, æåíùèíà?

- À òû ÷åãî ñåáå ïîçâîëÿåøü, ëàòèíÿòñêàÿ á...? - Ãðÿçíî âûðóãàëñÿ Äýí.

Ýòîãî ñïóñòèòü Ìàêñèìèëèàí óæå íå ìîã. Îí âçðåâåë, êàê ðàíåííûé áûê íà ðîäåî, áðîñèëñÿ èç äðóãîãî óãëà êîìíàòû íà Äýíà è ñ ðàçáåãó áîäíóë åãî ãîëîâîé â æèâîò.

- Ïîëó÷àéòå ìÿñî íà áèôøòåêñ!

"Áèôøòåêñ" êîå-êàê ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ ïîëà è ðèíóëñÿ ìîëîòèòü ëþáèìîãî.

- Ãðÿçíûé âûðîäîê!

- Êòî ãðÿçíûé? Ñàì óìîéñÿ!

- Ïîòòåð! Îòïóñòè âîëîñû!

- Ìàëôîé!!! Òû ðàçäàâèøü ìîè î÷êè!

- Òàê òåáå è íàäî!!!

- Ïîëó÷àé, êîíü ïåäàëüíûé!!!

 - Ì-ì-ìî÷è!!!

- Îñòîðîæíî! Ïóøèíêó çàäåíåøü!

- Ïóøèíêà! Âàëè íà ôèã ñî ñâîåé ïîäóøêîé! 

- Ìîè î÷êè!!!

- Òâîþ ìàòü! Ó òåáÿ ÷òî, â ïîäóøêå êèðïè÷è?

- Ì-ì-ìî÷è!!!

- Áåé Ïóøèíêó!!!

- Í-í-íà ïîìîùü!!! Îõðàààíàààà!!!

Â êîìíàòó âëåòåëè ñàíèòàðû, ðàñòàùèëè äåðóùèõñÿ ïî óãëàì è  íàïÿëèëè íà íèõ ñìèðèòåëüíûå ðóáàøêè. Çàòåì, çàñòàâèâ ïðîãëîòèòü ñíîòâîðíîå, óëîæèëè âñåõ íà êðîâàòè. 

Â ïàëàòå òóò æå âîöàðèëñÿ ìèð è ïîêîé. ×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ òèøèíó íàðóøàëî òîëüêî ë¸ãêîå ïîñàïûâàíèå Ïóøèíêè è çû÷íûé õðàï Ìàêñèìèëèàíà. Çà ýòîé ìèðíîé êàðòèíîé, ïî-ïðåæíåìó óëûáàÿñü, íàáëþäàë èç ñâîåãî óãëà Ìîíàõ.

* * * * 

Îí ïðèêóñèë ñåáå ÿçûê. Íó, òî÷íî - ïðèêóñèë ñåáå âî ñíå ÿçûê. Áëèí! È îïÿòü èç-çà Ìàëôîÿ! À ïîòîìó ÷òî ïåðåä òåì êàê óñíóòü, îí âñ¸-òàêè ïîêàçàë Ìàëôîþ ÿçûê. Äà òàê è óñíóë. Òüôó, áëèí! Ãàððè ïðèîòêðûë ãëàçà - âñ¸ ïëûëî. Îí îñòàëñÿ áåç î÷êîâ. Îïÿòü æå èç-çà Ìàëôîÿ! Äà, ÷òî ýòî ó íåãî âñ¸ â æèçíè ïðîèñõîäèò èç-çà Ìàëôîÿ? Êòî îí âîîáùå òàêîé? À? Ãàððè ðåøèòåëüíî ïîäíÿëñÿ è ñêëîíèëñÿ íàä ñâîèì ñïÿùèì ñîñåäîì. Íó, ÷òî, Äðàêî? Êàêîâî òåáå â ñìèðèòåëüíîé ðóáàøêå? Î! Äà òû ìíå, îêàçûâàåòñÿ, ïåðåä ñíîì òîæå ÿçûê ïîêàçûâàë? Òîëüêî ÿ âåäü áåç î÷êîâ è íå çàìåòèë! Íó, çíà÷èò òû òåïåðü òîæå ñ ïðîêóøåííûì ÿçûêîì! Êàê ìèëî! Íåò, òû è, ïðàâäà, î÷åíü ìèëî âûãëÿäèøü - ñïÿùèé, â ñìèðèòåëüíîé ðóáàøêå, äà åù¸ è ñ ïðèêóøåííûì ÿçûêîì!

Äðàêî çàâîðî÷àëñÿ è Ãàððè âåðíóëñÿ íà ñâî¸ ìåñòî.

- Ïîòòåð! - êîå-êàê ïðîãîâîðèë Äðàêî, - ß òÿ óáüþ! 

* * * * 

- Äîðîãèå ìîè! Òî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì - ýòî íåñëûõàííî! Çà âñ¸ ìî¸ âðåìÿ ðàáîòû â ýòîé áîëüíèöå, à ðàáîòàþ ÿ çäåñü íåìàëî,  â "Òèáåòå" íèêîãäà íå áûëî äðàê! - Ñåñòðà Äþâàëü, âåäóùàÿ ñåàíñû ãðóïïîâîé ïñèõîòåðàïèè, íå ñêðûâàëà ñâîåãî âîçìóùåíèÿ. - ß íèêîãî íå îáâèíÿþ! ß ïðîñòî ãîâîðþ, ÷òî âñåìó åñòü ñâîè ïðè÷èíû, è  íàì íåîáõîäèìî â íèõ ðàçîáðàòüñÿ!

Îíà óäðó÷¸ííî îáâåëà ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ ïå÷àëüíûì âçîðîì.

- Èòàê, êòî æåëàåò íà÷àòü?

- Ìîíàõ âñ¸ âèäåë! Îí ìîæåò ïîäòâåðäèòü! - êðèêíóë ñî ñâîåãî ìåñòà Ìàêñèìèëèàí.

- Ïîäòâåðäèòü ÷òî?

- ×òî ýòîò... - îí êèâêîì ãîëîâû óêàçàë íà ñâîåãî âîçëþáëåííîãî, - Íàçâàë ìåíÿ íåïðèñòîéíûì ñëîâîì! Ìåíÿ â Ïåðó òàê äàæå â ïîëèöåéñêîì ó÷àñòêå íå íàçûâàëè!

- À êàê òåáÿ åù¸ íàçûâàòü, åñëè òû ïåðåòðàõàë âñþ áîëüíèöó!

- ß ïåðåòðàõàë??? À òû ÷òî, ñâÿòîé???  - Ìàêñèìèëèàí âäðóã ïîäñêî÷èë ñî ñâîåãî ìåñòà è, îáðàùàÿñü ïðÿìî ê Äðàêî,  âîçìóù¸ííî ïðîãîâîðèë, - Òû íå ñìîòðè, ÷òî îí íà ñâèíîôåðìå âûðîñ! Êîãäà ÿ ñþäà ïîïàë, ïðîçâèùå ó íåãî áûëî Äýííè-Æåðåáåö! È îí óæå îòûìåë âñþ áîëüíèöó! È òóò ïîÿâëÿþñü ÿ!!! ß áûñòðî óñìèðèë ýòó ëîøàäêó!!! Òîëüêî âîò îíà ìíå ïðîõîäà íå äà¸ò - ðåâíóåò êî âñåì! Äàæå ê ñåñòðå Äþâàëü!!! Ïðåäñòàâëÿåòå???

- Î ãîñïîäè! - àõíóëà ñåñòðà Äþâàëü. Îíà óæå è íå ðàäà áûëà, ÷òî çàâåëà ýòîò ðàçãîâîð.

- Î,  ó íàñ â Õîãâàðòñå òîæå åñòü òàêîé! - íè ñ òîãî, íè ñ ñåãî âûïàëèë Ãàððè. - Ïîëîâèíó

øêîëû óæå îòûìåë, à åìó âñ¸ ìàëî! Ïîäàâàé âòîðóþ!

Äðàêî íå ñäåðæàëñÿ:

- À òû êîãî ðåâíóåøü - ìåíÿ èëè âòîðóþ ïîëîâèíó???

- Òüôó íà òåáÿ!

- Àõ, âñ¸-òàêè íå ìåíÿ!!!

- Ïðåêðàòèòå ññîðèòüñÿ! - ëåïåòàëà ñåñòðà Äþâàëü.

- Âèäèøü ëè, Äýííè, - ïðîäîëæàë Ìàêñèìèëèàí, - Êàê òû ïðàâèëüíî äîãàäàëñÿ, ìåíÿ ñåé÷àñ èíòåðåñóåò òîëüêî "áåëîáðûñûé"! È äàæå ïåðåêèñü òåáå òóò íå ïîìîæåò!

- Ñìîòðè-êà, Ìàëôîé, êàêîé òû ïîëüçóåøüñÿ ïîïóëÿðíîñòüþ ó ëàòèíîñîâ!

- Ñâåðáèò ñåëåç¸íêà, Ïîòòåð? Îòòîãî, ÷òî òåáÿ âïåðâûå êòî-òî îáñêàêàë â ïîïóëÿðíîñòè?

- Åñëè òû âñåõ áóäåøü òðàõàòü, Ìàêñ, ÿ òåáÿ óáüþ!!!

- Äýííè! Íå íàäî íèêîãî óáèâàòü!!!

- Ìèññ Äþâàëü! Îí âñåõ òðàõàåò!!!

- Íó è ÷òî? Ïîòðàõàåò è ïåðåñòàíåò!!!

- Ýòîò íå ïåðåñòàíåò!!!

- Ïëåâàë ÿ,  Ìàëôîé, íà òâîþ ïîïóëÿðíîñòü ó Ìàêñèìèëèàíà! 

- Òàê óæ è ïëåâàë?

- Ïëåâàë! Íàîáîðîò äàæå ðàä çà òåáÿ! Ìîæåò, òû âñòðåòèë ëþáîâü âñåé ñâîåé æèçíè?

- Ãîñïîäè! Äà ÷òî òóò òâîðèòñÿ??? - ñåñòðà Äþâàëü çàæàëà ðóêàìè óøè è ðÿâêíóëà ÷òî åñòü ìî÷è, - ÒÈÕÎ, ÌÀÒÜ ÂÀØÓ!!!

Òèøèíà âîöàðèëàñü ìîìåíòàëüíî. Ïàöèåíòû èçóìë¸ííî ïîãëÿäûâàëè íà ñåñòðó. Ðàíüøå òàêèõ ñòðàííîñòåé îíè çà íåé íå çàìå÷àëè.

- ß ïðîøó âñåõ âåðíóòüñÿ â ñâîè ïàëàòû! Ãàððè, Äðàêî, çàäåðæèòåñü íà ìèíóòêó!

Ïðîâîäèâ âçãëÿäîì âûøåäøèõ ïàöèåíòîâ, îíà îáðàòèëàñü ê íèì.

- Íà ýòîé íåäåëå âû åù¸ ïðèñìàòðèâàåòåñü ê îêðóæàþùèì. Íî ñî ñëåäóþùåé óæå  ïðèñîåäèíèòåñü ê çàíÿòèÿì òðóäîòåðàïèåé. Âû äîëæíû îïðåäåëèòüñÿ, ÷åì áû âû õîòåëè çàíèìàòüñÿ... Òàêèì ïðèÿòíûì - äëÿ äóøè, ÷òîáû ïîïàñòü â íóæíóþ ãðóïïó. Òàì ïîäåëêè êàêèå-íèáóäü... Åñòü ó âàñ ñâîè óâëå÷åíèÿ?

Äðàêî ïðåçðèòåëüíî âçãëÿíóë íà ñåñòðó:

- ß íè÷åãî äåëàòü íå áóäó! Ìàëôîè òðóäîòåðàïèþ íå ïðèíèìàþò!

- Õîðîøî! ß òàê è ïåðåäàì äîêòîðó! À òû, Ãàððè?

Äðàêî îòâåòèë è çà íåãî:

- À îí âûøèâàòü áóäåò! Îí  Ìàëü÷èê - Êîòîðûé - Âûøèë!

**Äåíü òðåòèé.**

- Äàâàéòå çàáóäåì òî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî íà íàøåì ñåàíñå â÷åðà! - Ñåñòðà Äþâàëü îáâåëà âçãëÿäîì âñåõ ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ, - Íå áóäåì êàñàòüñÿ ýòîé òåìû ïîòîìó, ÷òî îíà âûçûâàåò ó ìíîãèõ èç âàñ âñïëåñê íåãàòèâíûõ ýìîöèé. À íàøà îñíîâíàÿ çàäà÷à îò ýòèõ ýìîöèé èçáàâëÿòüñÿ. 

- Óãó! - ñîãëàñíî êèâíóë Ìàêñèìèëèàí è ïîñëàë âîçäóøíûé ïîöåëóé Äðàêî.

Ìèññ Äþâàëü ïðîäîëæàëà:

- Äëÿ íîâåíüêèõ - Ãàððè è Äðàêî - ÿ ïîÿñíÿþ, ÷òî ïàöèåíòû ðàññêàçûâàþò çäåñü î ñâîèõ ïðîáëåìàõ, âîëíóþùèõ èõ âîñïîìèíàíèÿõ, ñíàõ, êîòîðûå èõ òðåâîæàò.

- Ìèññ Äþâàëü! Ó ìåíÿ ìîêðûå ñíû! Íî îíè ìåíÿ íå òðåâîæàò! ×òî äåëàòü? - ñíîâà ïîäàë ãîëîñ Ìàêñèìèëèàí.

- Åñëè îíè òåáÿ íå òðåâîæàò, òî íè÷åãî! Òàê âîò! Âû ðàññêàçûâàåòå î ñâîèõ ïðîáëåìàõ, à ìû ñòàðàåìñÿ äîáðàòüñÿ äî ñóòè ýòîé ïðîáëåìû è  òàêèì îáðàçîì ïûòàåìñÿ âàì ïîìî÷ü.

- Ïîíÿòíî! - ìðà÷íî çàÿâèë Äðàêî, - Ãðóïïîâîå îíàíèðîâàíèå ìîçãîâ! ×òî-òî ó ìåíÿ íà ýòî íå âñòà¸ò!

- À ó òåáÿ, êðîìå êàê íà ëàòèíîñîâ, óæå äàâíî íè íà ÷òî íå âñòà¸ò! - õèõèêíóë Ãàððè.

- À ïîø¸ë áû òû, Ïîòòåð!

- Êàêîé óìíûé ìàëü÷èê! - âîñõèòèëñÿ Ìàêñèìèëèàí, ïîäîø¸ë ê Ãàððè è ïîæàë åìó ðóêó, - Áóäåøü ìîèì çàìåñòèòåëåì!

Ñåñòðà Äþâàëü ðåøèëà ïåðåâåñòè áåñåäó â äðóãîå ðóñëî:

- Ãàððè! Ðàññêàæè íàì íåìíîãî î ñåáå, ñâîåé ñåìüå, î ñâî¸ì äåòñòâå, äðóçüÿõ...

- Ý... Ñåìüå? Íó, â îáùåì, ýòî... ó ìåíÿ êàê áû è íåò ñåìüè!

- Íåò ñåìüè? - ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé ñåñòðà Äþâàëü. - Ðàññêàæè íàì îá ýòîì ïîïîäðîáíåå!

- Íó, ÿ ðîñ ó ñâîèõ ðîäñòâåííèêîâ, íî íå ñêàæó, ÷òî îíè áûëè äëÿ ìåíÿ ñåìü¸é...

- Áåäíÿæêà Ïîòòåð! Òðóäíîå äåòñòâî, äåðåâÿííûå èãðóøêè! - ñúÿçâèë Ìàëôîé.

- Íåò! Íå áûëî ó ìåíÿ äåðåâÿííûõ èãðóøåê!

- ß ùàñ çàïëà÷ó!

- Äðàêî! Íå ìåøàé! - îä¸ðíóëà åãî ñåñòðà. - Ïðîäîëæàé, Ãàððè! Ðàññêàæè ïðî ñâîèõ äðóçåé!

- Äî îäèííàäöàòè ëåò ó ìåíÿ  íå áûëî íèêàêèõ äðóçåé!

- Åù¸ áû! Êòî ñ òàêèì âîäèòüñÿ áóäåò!

- Íî ïîòîì, - ïðîäîëæàë Ãàððè...

- Ïîòîì íàøëèñü äâà èäèîòà! 

- ÄÀ ÇÀÒÊÍÈÑÜ ÒÛ, ÍÀÊÎÍÅÖ, ÌÀËÔÎÉ!!! ÍÅ ÌÅØÀÉ ÌÍÅ ÄÓØÓ ÈÇËÈÂÀÒÜ!!!

- Òüôó òû, áëèí! Íó, èçëèâàé! ß òîæå ïîñëóøàþ!

Ãàððè ïåðåâ¸ë äóõ è ñíîâà ïðîäîëæèë:

- ß ïîïàë â øêîëó è òóò òîëüêî óçíàë, ÷òî ìîèõ ðîäèòåëåé óáèëè, è ÷òî ìåíÿ ñàìîãî ñ ðîæäåíèÿ ïûòàþòñÿ óáèòü!

- Òàê-òàê! - çàèíòåðåñîâàëàñü ñåñòðà Äþâàëü è äîñòàëà ñâîé æóðíàë. - Êòî òåáÿ ïûòàëñÿ óáèòü?

- Ïëîõîé äÿäüêà! - ñíîâà íå ñäåðæàëñÿ Ìàëôîé.

- Èìåííî! - êèâíóë Ãàððè, - Ìàëôîé, çàòêíèñü!

- Ïëîõîé äÿäüêà, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà ïðî ñåáÿ ñåñòðà è âíåñëà â æóðíàë çàïèñü "Ìàíèÿ ïðåñëåäîâàíèÿ"

×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, êîãäà åé ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî Ãàððè óæå äîñòàòî÷íî "èçëèë ñâîþ äóøó" îíà îáðàòèëàñü ê Äðàêî:

- À òû, Äðàêî, òàê è íå íàäóìàë ÷òî-íèáóäü íàì ðàññêàçàòü?

- Ïðî ìîþ ñåìüþ ÷òî ëè? À ÷¸ òóò ðàññêàçûâàòü? Ó ìåíÿ ñàìàÿ ëó÷øàÿ â êîëäîâñêîì ìèðå ñåìüÿ!

Ãàððè êðÿêíóë.

- Òû íå ñîãëàñåí, Ïîòòåð? - óãðîæàþùå âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî Ìàëôîé.

- Ñîãëàñåí, íå ñîãëàñåí - íåâàæíî! Òû ÷òî ïëåò¸øü? Çàáûë, ÷òî íàõîäèøüñÿ ñðåäè ìàããëîâ!

- Ýòî òû íàõîäèøüñÿ ñðåäè ìàããëîâ! À ÿ ñðåäè ïñèõîâ! À ÷åì ÿ õóæå äðóãèõ? ×åì ÿ íå ïñèõ? ×òî õî÷ó, òî è ïëåòó!

- Íþ-íþ! Ïîñëóøàåì-ñ!

-  Ó ìåíÿ ñàìàÿ ëó÷øàÿ â êîëäîâñêîì ìèðå ñåìüÿ! Â íàøèõ æèëàõ òå÷¸ò ãîëóáàÿ êðîâü!

- Ýòî õîðîøî! - îäîáðèë Ìàêñèìèëèàí.

- Ó íàñ âåëèêîëåïíîå ãåíåàëîãè÷åñêîå äðåâî! Ó ìåíÿ áàáóøêà - íå êòî-íèáóäü! Ó ìåíÿ áàáóøêà - âåéëà!

- Íó, òû çàëèâàòü! - ïðèñâèñòíóë Ãàððè.

- Ïîñòîéòå! À êòî òàêèå âåéëû? - íàñòîðîæèëàñü ñåñòðà Äþâàëü.

- Ýòî ñàìûå ïðåêðàñíåéøèå ñîçäàíèÿ íà çåìëå! - õâàñòëèâî çàÿâèë Äðàêî, - È ÿ âåñü â áàáóøêó!

- Äà, äåéñòâèòåëüíî! - ñîãëàñèëàñü ñåñòðà è âíåñëà â æóðíàë "Ìàíèÿ âåëè÷èÿ"

Äàëüøå ñåàíñ ïðîø¸ë íå îñîáî îòëè÷àÿñü îò îáû÷íûõ ñåàíñîâ ïñèõîòåðàïèè. Òîëüêî â êîíöå ñåñòðà Äþâàëü îáðàòèëàñü ñ âîïðîñîì ê Ìàêñèìèëèàíó.

- Ìàêñèìèëèàí! Òû ñåãîäíÿ óìûâàëñÿ?

- Íåò!

- À â÷åðà?

- Íåò!

- À ïîçàâ÷åðà?

- À âàì ýòî çà÷åì?

- Ïðîñòî èíòåðåñíî...

- Íå óìûâàëñÿ è íå áóäó! Ó âàñ âîäà ãðÿçíàÿ áåæèò! ß òàêîé âîäîé óìûâàòüñÿ áîëüøå íå õî÷ó!

Ñåñòðà Äþâàëü ìîë÷à ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè è çàïèñàëà â æóðíàëå: "Êîâàëüî - àêâàôîáèÿ ïîä âîïðîñîì."

*** * * * **

- Ïîòòåð! Ïóñòè ìåíÿ áûñòðî ê ñåáå!

- ×åãî? Òû ñîâñåì ñáðåíäèë, Ìàëôîé! Ïðîâàëèâàé æèâî íà ñâîþ êðîâàòü!

- Äà òèõî òû! Âñåõ ïåðåáóäèøü!

- Ïðîâàëèâàé, òåáå ãîâîðÿò!

- Ïîæàëóéñòà!

- ×åãî, ïîæàëóéñòà?

- Òû ÷òî, çàáûë, ÷òî Ìàêñèìèëèàí íàçíà÷èë ìíå íà ñåãîäíÿøíþþ íî÷ü ñâèäàíèå?

- À ÿ-òî òóò ïðè ÷¸ì?

- Äà íå ïðè ÷¸ì! ß òîëüêî ïðîøó ïóñòèòü ìåíÿ ê ñåáå! Íà òâîþ êðîâàòü îí íå ïîëåçåò! Íå äîãàäàåòñÿ!

- Ìàëôîé! Òû - èäèîò!

- Ëàäíî, ïóñòü ÿ èäèîò, òîëüêî ïóñòè! - îí ðåøèòåëüíî ïèõíóë Ãàððè ê êðàþ êðîâàòè è çàáðàëñÿ ê íåìó ïîä îäåÿëî.

- Âñ¸, òèõî!

- Èäèîò! Íàçàâîäèò ñåáå äðóæêîâ, à ïîòîì ëåçåò êî ìíå â ïîñòåëü!

- Äà íå çàâîäèë ÿ åãî ñåáå! Îí ñàì êî ìíå ïðèñòà¸ò!

- À ÷åãî òû èç ñåáÿ ñâÿòóþ íåâèííîñòü ñòðîèøü? Òû æå ïåðåòðàõàë ïîëîâèíó Õîãâàðòñà! Ïðè÷¸ì ìóæñêóþ ïîëîâèíó!

- Òû îïÿòü çà ñâî¸, äà? Íó, ïåðåòðàõàë! Íî ïðåäñòàâü ñåáå, ñ Ìàêñèìèëèàíîì íå õî÷ó!

- À ÷åãî òàê?

- Òñññ!

Â òåìíîòå ïîñëûøàëîñü øë¸ïàíüå áîñûõ íîã ïî ïîëó. Çàòåì ê ñîñåäíåé êðîâàòè êòî-òî ïîäîø¸ë. 

- Ïðåëåñòü ìîÿ! Ýòî ÿ! - ðàçäàëñÿ ø¸ïîò Ìàêñèìèëèàíà, - Ñëûøèøü? Ïðîñíèñü! 

Ìàêñèìèëèàí ñêëîíèëñÿ íàä êðîâàòüþ Äðàêî.

- Te quiero mi amor! - ñòðàñòíûì ø¸ïîòîì ïðîèçí¸ñ îí è èãðèâî ïðîâ¸ë ðóêîé ïî îäåÿëó, - Íå ïðÿ÷üñÿ, ñëûøèøü! 

Ãàððè íà ñîñåäíåé êðîâàòè åëå ñäåðæàëñÿ, ÷òîáû íå ïðûñíóòü îò ñìåõà. Íî Äðàêî âîâðåìÿ òêíóë åìó êóëàêîì â áîê.

- Äðàêî, mi sol! Çà÷åì òû ïðèòâîðÿåøüñÿ, ÷òî òåáÿ íåò?

- À, ïðàâäà, çà÷åì? - ø¸ïîòîì ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ãàððè 

- Ïîòòåð! Åù¸ ñëîâî è ÿ òåáå óõî îòêóøó!

Ìàêñèìèëèàí ñîâñåì çàáðàëñÿ íà êðîâàòü Ìàëôîÿ è ïûòàëñÿ íàùóïàòü åãî ïîä ïîäóøêîé. Îí íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàë: Êàê ýòî òàê? Áûë åãî ìàëü÷èê è íåò åãî! Ðàññòðîåííûé ïðîèçîøåäøèì, ïåðóàíåö, íàêîíåö-òî, ñìèðèëñÿ ñî ñâîåé æåñòîêîé ñóäüáîé è, ÷òîáû õîòü êàê-òî óòåøèòü ñåáÿ, ðåøèë îñòàòüñÿ ñïàòü íà êðîâàòè ëþáèìîãî.

- Îí ÷òî, ñîáðàëñÿ ñïàòü íà ìîåé êðîâàòè?

- Ïî-âèäèìîìó, äà!

- Òâîþ ìàòü!

- Îí óæå õðàïèò!

- È ÷òî ìíå òåïåðü äåëàòü?

- Èäè ñïàòü íà åãî êðîâàòü!

- Ïîòòåð! Òû ñäóðåë? Îí íå ìîåòñÿ óæå êîòîðûé äåíü!

- Ñî÷óâñòâóþ, íî òóò òû íå ìîæåøü îñòàòüñÿ!

- Ïîòòåð! Ïðåêðàòè âðåäíè÷àòü!

- ß âðåäíè÷àþ? Äà ÿ ñïàñ òåáÿ îò ýòîãî ïîõîòëèâîãî óáëþäêà! Òû äîëæåí áûòü ìíå áëàãîäàðåí!

- ß òåáå áëàãîäàðåí! Íî ñïàòü ÿ îñòàþñü çäåñü!

Íå ñìîòðÿ íà âñå ïðîòåñòû, âûãíàòü Ìàëôîÿ Ãàððè íå óäàëîñü.

- Íó, ëàäíî, Äðàêî, òîëüêî åñëè òû áóäåøü òÿíóòü íà ñåáÿ ìî¸ îäåÿëî, ÿ òåáÿ ñêèíó íà ïîë!

 Èì áûëî äîâîëüíî òåñíî â îäíîé êðîâàòè, íî çàòî Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ïî òåëó ðàçëèâàåòñÿ áëàæåííîå òåïëî. Îò ýòîãî ãëàçà ñàìè ñîáîé íà÷àëè çàêðûâàòüñÿ, è îí äàæå íå âûðàçèë ïðîòåñòà, êîãäà ðóêà Äðàêî îáâèëà åãî òàëèþ.

- Ïîòòåð! À êîãäà òû ó ìåíÿ îòñîñ¸øü?

- ×ÒÎ??? - âçâèëñÿ Ãàððè, - Òû îïÿòü çà ñâî¸?

- Òèõî! Ìàêñèìèëèàíà ðàçáóäèøü!

- Ìàëôîé! Ìíå íàäîåëè ýòè òâîè øóòî÷êè!

- À ñ ÷åãî òû âçÿë, ÷òî ÿ øó÷ó? ß âîâñå íå øó÷ó! ß òåáÿ õî÷ó!

- Â ñìûñëå? - çàõëîïàë ãëàçàìè Ãàððè.

- Â ïðÿìîì!

- Çíàåøü ÷òî? Èäè-êà òû íà ñâîþ êîéêó! Ìàêñèìèëèàí áóäåò î÷åíü ðàä! È âû áûñòðî ïîëàäèòå!

- Ïîòòåð! ß õî÷ó ÒÅÁß, à íå Ìàêñèìèëèàíà!

- Õì... Çíàåøü, ÿ äóìàþ, íàì íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì... - îí óñòðîèëñÿ ïîóäîáíåå íà êðîâàòè.

- Î ÷¸ì òóò ãîâîðèòü? - ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Äðàêî

- Î òîì, ÷òî õîòåòü ìåíÿ - ýòî íåíîðìàëüíî!

- È ÷åãî òóò íåíîðìàëüíîãî?

- Ïîñóäè ñàì! Ìû ñ òîáîé âðàãè?

- Âðàãè!

- Çíà÷èò, íå ëþáèì äðóã äðóãà!

- Íó äà!

- Ìû íåíàâèäèì äðóã äðóãà?

- Íåíàâèäèì! - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Äðàêî.

- À åñëè òû õî÷åøü ìåíÿ, à ïðè ýòîì íåíàâèäèøü, çíà÷èò, òû êòî?

- Êòî?

- Èçâðàùåíåö! - ãîðäî çàÿâèë Ãàððè.

- È ÷¸ òåïåðü äåëàòü?

- ß äóìàþ, ÷òî òåáå ïîìîæåò ñèëà âíóøåíèÿ!

- Êàêàÿ ñèëà âíóøåíèÿ!

- Ñ ñåãîäíÿøíåãî  äíÿ òû íà÷í¸øü âíóøàòü ñåáå, ÷òî òû ëþáèøü äåâóøåê! 

- Äåâóøåê??? Ýòî æå èçâðàùåíèå! - ïîìîðùèëñÿ Äðàêî!

- Â òîì-òî è äåëî! Òû ïîäìåíèøü îäíî èçâðàùåíèå äðóãèì, ïåðåòðàõàåøü âòîðóþ ïîëîâèíó Õîãâàðòñà è âñ¸ áóäåò íîðìàëüíî!

- ×¸ðò ïîáåðè, Ïîòòåð! À òû ïðàâ! Âñ¸! Ñ ýòîãî ñàìîãî ìîìåíòà ÿ ëþáëþ äåâóøåê! 

- Ìîëîäåö!

- Ñïàñèáî òåáå, Ïîòòåð!

- Äà íå çà ÷òî! Äàâàé ñïàòü!

- Äàâàé!

Îíè íàêðûëèñü îäåÿëîì, è  Äðàêî âñ¸ ïðîêðó÷èâàë â ãîëîâå çàâåòíóþ ôðàçó: "ß ëþáëþ äåâóøåê, ÿ ëþáëþ äåâóøåê!", ïîêà åãî îêîí÷àòåëüíî íå ñìîðèë ñîí. È óæå ïåðåä ñàìûì ïîãðóæåíèåì â áëàæåííóþ íåãó îí ñîííî ïðîáîðìîòàë:

- À æàëü, Ïîòòåð, ÷òî òû íå äåâóøêà!

**Äåíü ÷åòâ¸ðòûé.**

Îíè ïðîñíóëèñü îäíîâðåìåííî îòòîãî, ÷òî êðîâàòü Äýíà õîäèëà õîäóíîì, à èç-ïîä îäåÿëà ðàçäàâàëîñü íåâíÿòíîå ìû÷àíèå.

- Ïîòòåð! À ÷òî ýòî Äýí òàì äåëàåò?

- Ý-ý... Êíèãó ÷èòàåò!

- Êíèãó... ×òî???  Êõå...

- Âîò-âîò! Îíà ó íåãî îäíà åäèíñòâåííàÿ! È îí å¸ î÷åíü, îîîî÷åíü ëþáèò!

Áîëüøå Äðàêî âîïðîñîâ çàäàâàòü íå ñòàë. Îí ïîêîñèëñÿ íà ñâîþ êðîâàòü. Òàì, ïî-ïðåæíåìó ðàçâàëèâøèñü, çû÷íî õðàïåë ïåðóàíåö. Ýòî ïî÷åìó-òî âûâåëî Äðàêî èç ñåáÿ. Îí ïîäíÿëñÿ, ïîäîø¸ë ê êðîâàòè è òðÿõíóë Ìàêñèìèëèàíà çà ïëå÷î.

- Ýé! Ðîäèìûé! Òû, ñëó÷àåì, íå ïåðåïóòàë êðîâàòü?

Ìàêñèìèëèàí ïðîäðàë ãëàçà è, óâèäåâ íàä ñîáîé ñâåòëóþ ãîëîâó ñâîåãî àíãåëî÷êà, ðàñïëûëñÿ â çîëîòîé óëûáêå.

- Äðàêî, ðàäîñòü ìîÿ! Òû ãäå áûë ýòîé íî÷üþ?

- Â æåíñêîì îòäåëåíèè! - áóðêíóë Ìàëôîé.

- Â æåíñêîì îòäåëåíèè? À êàê òû òóäà ïîïàë? Îíî æå ïîä íàìè!

- Ñêâîçü ïîë ïðîñî÷èëñÿ!

Ìàêñèìèëèàí, ñäâèíóâ áðîâè, ïî÷åñàë çàòûëîê, ïûòàÿñü ïîìî÷ü ìó÷èòåëüíîìó ìûñëèòåëüíîìó ïðîöåññó. Çàòåì âäðóã ñíîâà çàóëûáàëñÿ è ïîãðîçèë Äðàêî ïàëüöåì.

- Àõ, òû çàáèÿêà, øóòèòü âçäóìàë! Íååå! Ýòî íåâîçìîæíî!

- ×òî íåâîçìîæíî?

- ×òî áû òû âñþ íî÷ü ïðîâ¸ë ñðåäè æåíùèí!

- Ïî÷åìó æå íåâîçìîæíî? - õìûêíóë Äðàêî, - ß âåäü ýòî... ß... òîãî! Æåíùèí ëþáëþ!

Æåíùèí, äåâóøåê - âñåõ! Ëþáëþþþþ - ìî÷è íåò!

Ìàêñèìèëèàí âûñëóøàë ýòî ïðèçíàíèå ìîë÷à. Íî åãî ãëàçà íåîæèäàííî ñòàëè îãðîìíûìè, êàê ó îáèæåííîãî òåë¸íêà, è ïî ùåêå ìåäëåííî-ìåäëåííî ïîêàòèëàñü ñë¸çà ðàçìåðîì ñ ãîðîøèíó.

Îí âåðíóëñÿ íà ñâîþ êîéêó, çàðûëñÿ ãîëîâîé â ïîäóøêó è ãëóõî çàðûäàë.

- Äóðäîì! - ïðîáîðìîòàë Äðàêî. Îí ñòàðàëñÿ íå ïîêàçûâàòü ýòîãî, íî åìó, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ñòàëî æàëü Ìàêñèìèëèàíà.

* * * *

Ïåðåä îáåäîì Ãàððè è Äðàêî õîäèëè íà ôèçèîïðîöåäóðû.  Êîãäà îíè âåðíóëèñü â ïàëàòó, èõ ïðÿìî ó ïîðîãà çàãðàáàñòàë â îáúÿòèÿ Ìàêñèìèëèàí. Ïåðóàíåö äèêî ðæàë è ïîêàçûâàë ïàëüöåì â óãîë.

- Ïóøèíêà è Äýí äåðóòñÿ!!! Òàêàÿ ðæà!!! - îí ñõâàòèëñÿ ðóêàìè çà æèâîò.

È, ïðàâäà, Ïóøèíêà è Äýí, âöåïèëèñü ðóêàìè â êàêóþ-òî êíèãó è òÿíóëè å¸ â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû.

- Óáåðè ëàïû, ìàòü òâîþ! - ðû÷àë Äýí. 

Íà íåãî áûëî ñòðàøíî ñìîòðåòü: âñêëîêî÷åííûå âîëîñû, äèêèé âçãëÿä âûêàòèâøèõñÿ èç îðáèò ãëàç è ïåíà ó ðòà. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, Ïóøèíêà ðÿäîì ñ íèì âûãëÿäåë æåëòîðîòûì âîðîáûøêîì. ×òî íà íåãî íàøëî, ÷òî îí îñìåëèëñÿ ñöåïèòüñÿ ñ Äýíîì?

- Íî... íî... òû ï-ï-ïðî÷èòàë ýòó êíèãó óæå ñ-ñ-ñåìüäåñÿò äâà ðàçà!!! Ñ-ñ-ñåìüäåñÿò äâà ðàçà!!! ß ñàì ñ-ñ-ñ÷èòàë!!!

- Íå òâî¸ äåëî, ùåíîê! Ìîÿ êíèãà! Ñêîëüêî õî÷ó, ñòîëüêî ÷èòàþ!!!

- Íî... íî... ÿ ò-ò-òîæå õî÷óóó!!! Ï-ï-ïîæàëóéñòà, ä-ä-äóøåíüêà!!!

Äýí âíåçàïíî âûïóñòèë êíèãó èç ðóê è ñõâàòèë Ïóøèíêó çà ãðóäêè.

- Êòî äóøåíüêà??? ß äóøåíüêà??? Íó-êà ïîâòîðè, ÷òî òû ñêàçàë!!! - è ÷òî åñòü ìî÷è òðÿõíóë åãî.

- Ñ-ñ-ñîëíûøêî ìî¸!!! Íå áåé ì-ì-ìåíÿ!!!

- ÑÎËÍÛØÊÎ??? - âçðåâåë Äýí è ïðèï¸ð Ïóøèíêó ñïèíîé ê ñòåíå. - Òû ãäå òóò ñîëíûøêî íàø¸ë???

- Õ-õ-õîðîøî!!! - âçìîëèëñÿ Ïóøèíêà, - Íå ñ-ñ-ñîëíûøêî!!!  Íå ä-ä-äóøåíüêà!!! Òîëüêî ïóñòè, ñ-ñëàäåíüêèé ìîé!!!

- ß òåáå ïîêàæó ñëàäåíüêîãî!!! - ïðîðû÷àë Äýí è îòîðâàë Ïóøèíêó îò ïîëà, ñëîâíî íàìåðåâàÿñü âûêèíóòü åãî èç îêíà. - ß ÍÅ ÑËÀÄÅÍÜÊÈÉ, ÌÀÒÜ ÒÂÎÞ!!!

- À ÊÒÎ????

- ß ÃÀÄ!!! - è øâûðíóë Ïóøèíêó íà ïîë.

Ãàððè êèíóëñÿ ïîäíèìàòü Ïóøèíêó ñ ïîëà.

- Äýí!!! Òû ñîâñåì ðåõíóëñÿ, äà??? - âîçìóù¸ííî êðèêíóë îí.

Äýí íå îáðàòèë íà Ãàððè íè ìàëåéøåãî âíèìàíèÿ. Îí ïîäíÿë ñ ïîëà êíèãó, ïðèæàë å¸ ê ãðóäè è òóò æå ìîìåíòàëüíî óñïîêîèëñÿ, ñëîâíî ñ íèì íèêàêîãî ïðèïàäêà áåøåíñòâà è íå áûëî. 

- Îé, íå ìîãó!!! - íà ïàðó ñ Ìàêñèìèëèàíîì çàëèâàëñÿ ñ÷àñòëèâûì ñìåõîì Ìàëôîé, -  ×¸ õîòü çà êíèæêà-òî òàêàÿ öåííàÿ? Ïîòòåð, ãëÿíü, à? Àâîñü, òåáÿ íå òðîíåò!

- Íè÷åãî ñìåøíîãî, èäèîòû! - áóðêíóë Ãàððè, ïîìîãàÿ ïîäíÿòüñÿ Ïóøèíêå. - ß ñìîòðþ, Ìàëôîé, òû è Ìàêñèìèëèàí èäåàëüíî ïîäõîäèòå äðóã äðóãó!

Ñìåõ Äðàêî òóò æå îáîðâàëñÿ. À Ìàêñèìèëèàí âäðóã ñíîâà çàëèëñÿ ãîðþ÷èìè ñëåçàìè.

- Ãîñïîäè! Êîãäà æ ýòî êîí÷èòñÿ??? Êîãäà ìû îòñþäà âûáåðåìñÿ??? - íå âûäåðæàâ, âîñêëèêíóë Ãàððè.  È òóò æå íàòêíóëñÿ âçãëÿäîì íà çàãàäî÷íóþ óëûáêó Ìîíàõà.

* * * * 

Ïîñëå óæèíà ïàöèåíòàì äàëè àáðèêîñû. Ñïåëûå, ñî÷íûå, îíè ëåæàëè íà áëþäå è îêàçûâàëè íà âñåõ óìèðîòâîðÿþùåå äåéñòâèå.  Ìàêñèìèëèàí ïîñàäèë ê ñåáå íà êîëåíè Ïóøèíêó è ïîòðåáîâàë ÷èòàòü åìó ñòèõè.

- ×èòàé ìíå ñòèõè, à òî ó ìåíÿ äóøà áîëèò! Æóòêî áîëèò! - îí ñõâàòèëñÿ çà ñåðäöå, - ß äóøåâíîáîëüíîé ÷åëîâåê! Äàâàé ïðî Äýíà ñòèõ!

Ïóøèíêà êàê îáû÷íî íàïðÿãñÿ, ïîêðûëñÿ ïîòîì è âûäàë:

- Ñ-ñ-ñîëíöó Äýííè íàø í-íå ðàä!

 Ï-ï-ïîòîìó ÷òî Ä-ä-äýííè - ãàä!

- Àé, ìàëàööà! - ðàäîñòíî êðèêíóë Ìàêñèìèëèàí, - Ãàä îí! Ýò òî÷íî! Ñàì ñîçíàëñÿ!

Ïóøèíêà òðåâîæíî îãëÿäåëñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì - íå ñëûøèò ëè èõ Äýí.  Êàê-íèêàê, à ñâÿçûâàòüñÿ ñ íèì ïàðåíüêó áîëüøå íå õîòåëîñü. Íî òîò, êàæåòñÿ, ìèðíî äðåìàë â êðåñëå è íå ñëûøàë ïîñâÿù¸ííîãî åìó òâîðåíèÿ.

- À òåïåðü äàâàé ïðî Äðàêî!

- Íî-íî! - ïîäñêî÷èë Äðàêî, - Òîëüêî ïîïðîáóé ìåíÿ ãàäîì íàçâàòü! Äýíà íàòðàâëþ!

Ïóøèíêà çàìîòàë ãîëîâîé - îäíîé ïîðöèè Äýíà åìó óæå õâàòèëî. Ïîýòîìó îí ïðî÷èòàë âïîëíå õîðîøèé ñòèõ:

- Îí ñ-ñ-ñåðäöå Ìàêñà ó-óâîëîê,

  Õ-õ-õîòÿ íà âèä è à-àíãåëîê!

Òàêîé ñòèõ ïîëüñòèë ñàìîëþáèþ Ìàëôîÿ, ïîýòîìó îí âçÿë ñ áëþäà àáðèêîñ è  êèíóë åãî ïîýòó â êà÷åñòâå íàãðàäû.

- Êë¸âî! Äàâàé òåïåðü ïðî Ïîòòåðà!

Ïóøèíêà çàñóíóë â ðîò àáðèêîñ è òóò æå ðîäèë ñòèõ:

- Ã-ã-ãàððè íàø - ì-ì-ìîëîêîñîñ!

  Æ-æ-æð¸ò çåë¸íûé à-à-àáðèêîñ!

Êõå...

Êõå...

Îí âäðóã ñõâàòèëñÿ çà ãîðëî è, îò÷àÿííî êàøëÿÿ, ñïîëç ñ êîëåí Ìàêñèìèëèàíà íà ïîë.

- ×òî? ×òî òàêîå? - ïåðåïîëîøèëñÿ Ìàêñèìèëèàí, - Àáðèêîñ ÷åðâèâûé?

- Êõå...

Ïåðóàíåö ñ óäèâëåíèåì íàáëþäàë, êàê ëèöî Ïóøèíêè èç ïðîçðà÷íî-áåëîãî ñòàíîâèòñÿ áàãðîâî-êðàñíûì.

- Ìåðëèí! Îí ïîäàâèëñÿ! - Äðàêî ïîäñêî÷èë ê Ïóøèíêå è ñî âñåé äóðè îãðåë ïàðíÿ ïî ñïèíå. 

Ïóøèíêà èçäàë ñäàâëåííûé õðèï è óïàë ëèöîì âíèç.

- ÂÐÀ×À!!! ÍÀ ÏÎÌÎÙÜ!!!

Â ïàëàòó âëåòåëè âðà÷è. Íî ñïàñòè Ïóøèíêó îíè óæå íå ñìîãëè.

**Äåíü ïÿòûé.**

- Äîðîãèå ìîè! Ìû ïîòåðÿëè íàøåãî äðóãà! - Ñåñòðà Äþâàëü ñíîâà ïîäíåñëà ê óãîëêàì ãëàç ïëàòî÷åê, ïðîìîêíóëà íàêàòèâøèå ñë¸çû, çàòåì  âûñìîðêàëàñü, èçäàâ íîñîì òðóáíûé çâóê, - Íåò! Íå ìîãó! Äëÿ ìåíÿ ýòî òàêîé øîê!

- Ìèññ Äþâàëü! - ñî÷óâñòâåííî ïðîèçí¸ñ Ìàêñèìèëèàí, - Ðàññêàæèòå ïîïîäðîáíåå, ÷òî âàñ òðåâîæèò? À ìû ïîñòàðàåìñÿ âàì ïîìî÷ü!

- Ñïàñèáî, Ìàêñèìèëèàí! Ìåíÿ òðåâîæèò ýòà íåëåïàÿ ñìåðòü! Áåäíûé þíîøà! - è îíà ñíîâà âñõëèïíóëà.

- Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, áåäíûé! Íî âû çíàåòå, âî âñ¸ì, äàæå ñàìîì õóäøåì åñòü è ÷òî-òî ïîëîæèòåëüíîå! Ðàçâå íå òàê âû íàñ ó÷èëè?

- Òàê! - Âñõëèï, - Íî ÿ íå çíàþ, ÷òî ìîæåò áûòü â ýòîì ïîëîæèòåëüíîãî!

- À ïîëîæèòåëüíîãî òî, ÷òî òàêèå ñîáûòèÿ âñåãäà âíîñÿò ðàçíîîáðàçèå â íàøó òàêóþ îäíîîáðàçíóþ æèçíü!

- Äà óæ! - ïðîâîð÷àë Ìàëôîé, - Äà çäðàâñòâóåò ðàçíîîáðàçèå!

- Ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì ïðîâåëè âñêðûòèå, - ñîîáùèëà ñåñòðà Äþâàëü, - Îí ïîäàâèëñÿ àáðèêîñîâîé êîñòî÷êîé.

- Íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî! - âîñêëèêíóë Ìàêñèìèëèàí, - Îí ïîäàâèëñÿ ñòèõîì! Ìîíàõ ñêàçàë, ÷òî îí...

- ×åïóõà! - ðàçäàëñÿ ñóðîâûé ãîëîñ Äýíà, - Ýòî âñ¸ ïîòîìó, ÷òî îí áðàë ìîþ êíèãó! Ýòî åìó íàêàçàíèå!

- Íå áóäåì î ïëîõîì! - âìåøàëàñü ñåñòðà Äþâàëü, - Î ïîêîéíîì ãîâîðÿò ëèáî õîðîøî, ëèáî íè÷åãî! Äàâàéòå ëó÷øå âñïîìíèì âñå åãî ïîëîæèòåëüíûå êà÷åñòâà!

- Î! Îí áûë îòëè÷íûì äðóãîì è òîâàðèùåì! À ãëàâíîå, ïîýòîì! Îí ÷èòàë òàêèå âåëèêîëåïíûå ñòèõè! Âîò â÷åðà, íàïðèìåð, ïåðåä òåì êàê ïîäàâèòüñÿ, îí ïðî÷èòàë òàêîé êëàññíûé ñòèõ ïðî Äýíà! - õèõèêíóë Ìàêñèìèëèàí.

Äýí õìóðî âçãëÿíóë íà ïåðóàíöà. Íî òîò ïðîäîëæèë:

- À åù¸ îí òàê ìèëî çàèêàëñÿ! Îí çàèêàëñÿ äàæå êîãäà òðàõàëñÿ! Ýòî áûëî òààààê ìèëî!

Äýí ñíîâà âçãëÿíóë íà Ìàêñèìèëèàíà, è áûëî âèäíî, êàê ó íåãî íà ñêóëàõ çàèãðàëè æåëâàêè.

- Ñïàñèáî, Ìàêñèìèëèàí! - ñåñòðà Äþâàëü óáðàëà ïëàòî÷åê â êàðìàí, - Íàâåðíîå, òåáå ìû è ïîðó÷èì íàïèñàòü íåêðîëîã íà åãî ïîõîðîíû.

* * * * 

- Íó êàê, Äðàêî? - îáðàòèëñÿ ê Ìàëôîþ Ãàððè.

- Â ñìûñëå?

- Êàê òâî¸ ñàìîâíóøåíèå? Âíóøàåøü ñåáå?

- ×òî?

- Íó... ×òî òû ëþáèøü äåâóøåê?

- Âíóøàþ!

- Íó è êàê? - ñïðîñèë Ãàððè è íåîæèäàííî äëÿ ñåáÿ ïîêðàñíåë.

- Äà ïîêà íèêàê! Ïîêà äåâóøåê ðÿäîì íåò - âðîäå ëþáëþ! À êòî åãî çíàåò, êàê îíî áóäåò ïðè íèõ?

- À! - ïðîòÿíóë Ãàððè, - Çíà÷èò ýòî... Çíà÷èò, ìåíÿ òû óæå íå õî÷åøü?

-  Äà íåò, âðîäå!

Ãàððè êàê-òî ñòðàííî çàìÿëñÿ, ïîòîì íàòÿíóòî óëûáíóëñÿ Ìàëôîþ:

- Âîò è îòëè÷íî!

- À ìåíÿ? - ïîäñêî÷èë ê íèì Ìàêñèìèëèàí, - Ìîæåò, òû âñ¸-òàêè ìåíÿ õî÷åøü?

- Îòñòàíü îò íåãî, ãðÿçíûé óáëþäîê! - ðÿâêíóë íà ïåðóàíöà Äýí.

- Îòâàëè! - îòìàõíóëñÿ òîò.

Äýí íåñïåøíî ïîäíÿëñÿ, ïîäîø¸ë ê ðàêîâèíå. Çàòåì ñíÿë ñ íîãè íîñîê, çàòêíóë èì ñëèâíîå îòâåðñòèå è îòâåðíóë êðàí. Ìàêñèìèëèàí ìîë÷à íàáëþäàë çà åãî ìàíèïóëÿöèÿìè.

- Ìàêñèìèëèàí! Ïîäîéäè êî ìíå! - òèõî ïðîèçí¸ñ Äýí.

- Òåáå íàäî, òû è ïîäîéäè! - ñ âûçîâîì îòâåòèë ëàòèíîàìåðèêàíåö.

- ×òî æ! ß íå ãîðäûé - ïîäîéäó!

Îí, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê Ìàêñèìèëèàíó, ïîäíÿë ðóêó è ïðîâ¸ë ïàëüöåì ïî ëèöó ëþáèìîãî.

- Òåáÿ íå çàáîäàëî õîäèòü ãðÿçíûì êàê ñâèíüÿ?

- Íå òðîãàé ìåíÿ! - êàê îò ïðîêàæ¸ííîãî îòøàòíóëñÿ îò íåãî Ìàêñèìèëèàí.

- ×òî ýòî òû âäðóã íåäîòðîãó èç ñåáÿ ñòðîèøü? Íåóæåëè òû ìåíÿ áîèøüñÿ? ß âñåãî ëèøü õî÷ó òåáÿ óìûòü!

- ×ÒÎ??? Íå áóäó óìûâàòüñÿ!!!

- ÁÓÄÅØÜ!!! - Äýí ñõâàòèë åãî çà øêèðêó è ïîòàùèë ê ðàêîâèíå.

- ÍÅ ÕÎ×Ó!!! ÍÅ ÁÓÄÓ!!!

- Õî÷åøü áûòü ãðÿçíîé ñâèíü¸é???

- ÄÀ!!!

- ÍÅ ÏÎÇÂÎËÞ!!!

Äýí ïîäòàùèë åãî ê óìûâàëüíèêó. Ðàêîâèíà óæå íàïîëíèëàñü, ïîýòîìó, êîãäà îí îêóíóë ëèöî Ìàêñèìèëèàíà, âîäà ïîëèëàñü ÷åðåç êðàé.

Áóëüê! 

- Âîò òàê! Áóäåøü çíàòü, êàê òðàõàòüñÿ ñ êåì íè ïîïàäÿ! - Çàòåì âûñóíóë åãî ãîëîâó èç âîäû.

- Ïóñòè, òâàðü!!! Õîëîäíî æå!!!

- Íè÷åãî! Çàòî ÷èñòåíüêèì áóäåøü!!! - è îí ñíîâà îêóíóë åãî â âîäó.

Ìàêñèìèëèàí ïîïðîáîâàë ëÿãíóòü Äýíà íîãîé. Òîìó ýòî íå ïîíðàâèëîñü, è îí ñóíóë åãî ìîðäîé åù¸ ãëóáæå â ðàêîâèíó.

- Òû íå òîëüêî ñâèíüÿ! Òû åù¸ è ëÿãàåøüñÿ, êàê îñ¸ë! Àé! Ìàòü òâîþ! ß òåáå ïîêóñàþñü!

Îí ñíîâà âûñóíóë ãîëîâó ëþáèìîãî íà ïîâåðõíîñòü.

- ÀÀÀÀÀÀ!!!! - Çàâîïèë Ìàêñèìèëèàí, - Ìíå â óøè âîäà ïîïàëà!!!

- ×¸ îð¸øü??? Çàîäíî è óøè ïðîìîåøü!!!

- Ïîñëóøàé, Äýí! - ïîïûòàëñÿ âìåøàòüñÿ Ãàððè.

- Íå ëåçü! - ïðåäîñòåðåãàþùå øèêíóë íà íåãî òîò, - Ìû ñàìè ðàçáåð¸ìñÿ!

- Ôó òû, áëèí! - Äýí áðåçãëèâî ïîìîðùèëñÿ, - Ñîïëè-òî çà÷åì ðàñïóñòèë?

È ãîëîâà Ìàêñèìèëèàíà ñíîâà îêàçàëàñü ïîä  âîäîé.

Áóëüê! 

- Äàâàé, äàâàé! Ä¸ðãàéñÿ! Áóäåøü åù¸ ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ - íà ïîë÷àñà â âîäå îñòàâëþ! Çàòî ïëàâàòü íàó÷èøüñÿ! Î, óæå ïóçûðè ïîøëè! Òî-òî, Ìàêñ, òû ìíå âñåãäà ðûáó íàïîìèíàë! À òû, îêàçûâàåòñÿ, òàê ëèõî óìååøü ïîä âîäîé ïóçûðè ïóñêàòü! Äà, íå ä¸ðãàéñÿ òû! Ãàððè, ÿ æå ïðîñèë íå âñòðåâàòü! Çà ïðè÷¸ñêó, Ìàêñ, ìîæåøü íå âîëíîâàòüñÿ! Âûñóøèì ìû òâîè âîëîñû! Õî÷åøü, ÿ ñàì íà òåáÿ ïîäóþ? Ãàððè, îòâàëè!!! ×òî? ×òî, çíà÷èò, îí óæå íå äûøèò? Ìàêñèìèëèàí è  íå äûøèò? Íó, çíà÷èò, îí ýòî ìíå íàçëî äåëàåò! Îí âñ¸ äåëàåò ìíå íàçëî! È íå äûøèò òîæå íàçëî!..

**Äåíü øåñòîé.**

- Íè÷åãî! - Âûäîõíóë Äðàêî, - Ìàêñèìèëèàí âñåãäà áûë çà òî, ÷òîá òàêèõ ñîáûòèé áûëî áîëüøå. ×òîáû "ðàçíîîáðàçèòü ýòó îäíîîáðàçíóþ æèçíü"! 

Ãàððè ïå÷àëüíî îãëÿäåë îïóñòåâøóþ ïàëàòó. Â îäíîì óãëó ñ áëàæåííîé óëûáêîé íà ëèöå ñèäåë Ìîíàõ, â äðóãîì - ñ íå ìåíåå áëàæåííîé óëûáêîé - Äýí. Åãî íàêà÷àëè òðàíêâèëèçàòîðàìè, ïîýòîìó ó íåãî ïðèòóïèëîñü ÷óâñòâî áåñïîêîéñòâà è ñïîñîáíîñòü ðåàëüíî îöåíèâàòü ïðîèñõîäÿùåå.

- Îí áûë õîðîøèì ïàðíåì! - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, ÷òîáû õîòü êàê-òî çàïîëíèòü ýòó ïóñòîòó âîêðóã.

- Î äà! Îí áûë ïîõîòëèâûì óáëþäêîì, ãðÿçíîé ñâèíü¸é, íî õîðîøèì ïàðíåì! Ìíå åãî íå õâàòàåò!

- ×òî??? Òû ñåðü¸çíî??? Òåáå íå õâàòàåò Ìàêñèìèëèàíà??? À êàê æå...

- Íå ïàíèêóé, Ïîòòåð! Òû æå çíàåøü, ÿ ëþáëþ äåâóøåê!

- Èçâðàùåíåö! - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè è îòâåðíóëñÿ ê îêíó.

Äðàêî óäèâèëñÿ òàêîé ðåàêöèè, íî åãî âíèìàíèå âäðóã ïðèâë¸ê Äýí, êîòîðûé íåîæèäàííî ïîäîø¸ë ê ðàêîâèíå è íà÷àë êîâûðÿòüñÿ â ñëèâíîì îòâåðñòèè.

- Îí ÷¸? Íîñîê òàì çàáûë?

Äýí, ïîêîâûðÿâøèñü íåìíîãî â îòâåðñòèè è, âèäèìî, íå íàéäÿ òàì òîãî, ÷òî èñêàë, íàêëîíèëñÿ íàä ðàêîâèíîé è ÷òî åñòü ìî÷è êðèêíóë:

- ÌÀÊÑÈÌÈËÈÀÀÀÍ!!!

- Îïàíüêè! - îáàëäåë Äðàêî, - Îí ïî Ìàêñèìèëèàíó ñîñêó÷èëñÿ!

- ÌÀÊÑÈÌÈËÈÀÀÀÍ!!!

- Îí ÷òî, ïûòàåòñÿ åãî îòòóäà âûçâàòü? - óäèâèëñÿ Ãàððè.

- Àãà! Ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, ùàñ êàê âûñêî÷èò èç êàíàëèçàöèè, êàê Ïëàêñà Ìèðòë!

- ÌÀÊÑÈÌÈËÈÀÀÀÍ!!!

- Òüôó, òû áëèí! Êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî îí òàê ðàññòðîèòñÿ!

- ÌÀÊÑÈÌÈËÈÀÀÀÍ!!!

- Ñëóøàé, ìîæåò ñàíèòàðîâ ïîçâàòü, ÷òîá åìó ñíîòâîðíîãî äàëè?

- ÌÀÊÑÈÌÈËÈÀÀÀÍ!!!

- Äà, ïîæàëóé! À òî ýòîò êîíöåðò íà÷èíàåò ìíå äåéñòâîâàòü íà íåðâû!

- ÌÀÊÑÈÌÈËÈÀÀÀÍ!!!

Ãàððè óæå áûëî íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðè, íî Äýí âäðóã ïåðåñòàë îðàòü, îòîøåë îò ðàêîâèíû è íà÷àë ÷òî-òî áîðìîòàòü ñåáå ïîä íîñ.

- ×òî? Ïîòòåð, ÷òî îí òàì áîðìî÷åò?

- Íå çíàþ...

- ß óñòàë... óñòàë...

- Óñòàë - îòäîõíè! - ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Äðàêî.

- ß óñòàë îò æèçíè!

- Î! Íó, òóò òîëüêî îäèí âûõîä! Çàòêíóòü ðàêîâèíó íîñêîì è óìûòüñÿ!

- Äðàêî! - óêîðèçíåííî âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî Ãàððè.

- ß óñòàë áûòü æèâûì! - áîðìîòàë Äýí, - ß íå æèâó! ß ñóùåñòâóþ!

- Êðàñèâî ãîâîðèò! - óäèâèëñÿ Ãàððè.

- Âñå îíè êðàñèâî ãîâîðÿò! À âîò äî óìà äåëî äîâåñòè íå ìîãóò!

Ýòî áîðìîòàíèå Ìàëôîþ ñêîðî íàäîåëî, îí ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ êðîâàòè è ïîäîø¸ë ê îêíó:

- Ìåðëèí, Ïîòòåð! Òû òîëüêî ãëÿíü, êàêàÿ ñåãîäíÿ ÷óäåñíàÿ ïîãîäà! Èäè ñþäà!

Ãàððè ïîñëóøíî ïîäîø¸ë. Îíè ñòîÿëè ñîâñåì áëèçêî äðóã ê äðóãó è íàñëàæäàëèñü ïðåêðàñíûì ïåéçàæåì áîëüíè÷íîãî äâîðà. Ïëå÷î Ãàððè êàñàëîñü ïëå÷à Äðàêî. Áåëîñíåæíûå âîëîñû Äðàêî ïî÷òè êàñàëèñü êîæè Ãàððè. Áîæå! Êàê ðîìàíòè÷íî!

ÁÓÌ!!!

Îáà äðóæíî ïîâåðíóëèñü. Íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî! Ýòî âñåãî ëèøü Äýí áèëñÿ ãîëîâîé îá ñòåíêó.

- ÌÀÊÑÈÌÈËÈÀÀÀÍ!!!

ÁÓÌ!!!

- Äýí! - âîñêëèêíóë Ãàððè, - Ýòî óæå ÷åðåñ÷óð! Ìàêñèìèëèàíà ýòèì íå âåðí¸øü!

- ÌÀÊÑÈÌÈËÈÀÀÀÍ!!!

ÁÓÌ!!!

- À ÷¸? Ìîæåò, îí ê ñîñåäÿì â ãîñòè ñîáðàëñÿ? Ùàñ ïðîëîìèò ñòåíêó: "Çäðàñòå! Ê âàì ìîæíî?"

- ÌÀÊÑÈÌÈËÈÀÀÀÍ!!!

ÁÓÌ!!!

- Íååå! Ãîëîâîé îá ñòåíêó - ýòî íå êðóòî! - çàäóì÷èâî ïðîèçí¸ñ Ìàëôîé.

- ÌÀÊÑÈÌÈËÈÀÀÀÍ!!!

ÁÓÌ!!!

-  Äýí, òû ñ ðàçáåãó ÷òî ëè ïîïðîáóé!

- Ìàëôîé!!! Íå ïîíèìàþ, êàê òû ìîæåøü áûòü òàêèì æåñòîêèì???

- ÌÀÊÑÈÌÈËÈÀÀÀÍ!!!

ÁÓÌ!!!

- À êàê òû òàê óìóäðÿåøüñÿ âñ¸ âðåìÿ íþíè ðàçâîäèòü?

- ÌÀÊÑÈÌÈËÈÀÀÀÍ!!!

ÁÓÌ!!!

- Òîâàðèùó æèòü íàäîåëî! - ïðîäîëæàë Ìàëôîé, - È íàø ñâÿùåííûé äîëã - åìó ïîìî÷ü!

- ÌÀÊÑÈÌÈËÈÀÀÀÍ!!!

ÁÓÌ!!!

- Çíàåøü, ÿ êîå-÷òî ïîíÿë! - òîðæåñòâåííî îáúÿâèë Ãàððè.

- ×òî?

- Ïñèõàìè íå ðîæäàþòñÿ! Ïñèõàìè ñòàíîâÿòñÿ! Òû òóò ñîâñåì êðûøåé ïîåõàë! Òåáÿ íå óçíàòü!

- ÌÀÊÑÈÌÈËÈÀÀÀÍ!!!

ÁÓÌ!!!

- À òåáÿ óçíàòü, äà? "Ñ ñàìîãî ðîæäåíèÿ ìåíÿ ïûòàþòñÿ óáèòü!" - ïåðåäðàçíèë Äðàêî. - " È  äðóçåé-òî ó ìåíÿ íååååòó!!! Àõ, ÿ áåäíåíüêèé-íåñ÷àààààñòíåíüêèé!!!"

- ÌÀÊÑÈÌÈËÈÀÀÀÍ!!!

ÁÓÌ!!!

- À ÒÛ??? ÒÛ??? - îò âîçìóùåíèÿ Ãàððè çàäûõàëñÿ, - ÏÎÂÒÎÐÈ-ÊÀ, ×ÅÉ ÒÛ ÑÛÍ???

- ×ÅÉ??? ÂÅÉËÛ!!!

- ÌÀÊÑÈÌÈËÈÀÀÀÍ!!!

ÁÓÌ!!!

- ÑÅÃÎÄÍß ÑÛÍ, À ÒÐÈ ÄÍß ÍÀÇÀÄ ÂÍÓÊÎÌ ÁÛË!!!

- ÑÛÍ ß!!! ÊÒÎ ÑÊÀÆÅÒ, ×ÒÎ ÄÎ×Ü - ÑÀÌ ÒÀÊÎÉ!!!

- ÌÀÊÑ...

ÁÀ-ÁÀÕ!!!

Òèøèíà íàñòóïèëà ìãíîâåííî. Ãîëîâû äðóæíî ïîâåðíóëèñü â ñòîðîíó Äýíà.

- Çíàåøü, Ïîòòåð, ÷òî-òî ìåíÿ â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ îò âèäà êðîâè òîøíèò!

Ãàððè íà ýòî íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë. Îí ïîäîø¸ë áëèæå ê Äýíó, âåðíåå ê òîìó, ÷òî îò íåãî îñòàëîñü ïîñëå ïàäåíèÿ íà ãîëîâó êíèæíîé ïîëêè.

- Âèäèìî, îí ñâîèìè óäàðàìè ãâîçäü ðàñøàòàë! Èëè ýòà ïîëêà äåðæàëàñü íà ÷åñòíîì ñëîâå? Äðàêî, òû íå ïîìîæåøü?

Äðàêî, ïîìîðùèâøèñü, ïîìîã óáðàòü äîñêè. 

- Ôå! Êðîâèùè-òî! Êàïàåò ïðÿìî íà êíèãó! Óáåðè å¸! Ýòî æ åãî ëþáèìàÿ!

Ãàððè äîñòàë èç-ïîä ãîëîâû êíèãó è ïîñìîòðåë íà îáëîæêó - Áàóì Ë.Ô."Âîëøåáíèê ñòðàíû ÎÇ"

**Äåíü ñåäüìîé.**

Íî÷üþ Ìàëôîé çàáðàëñÿ â êðîâàòü ê Ãàððè.

- Ïîòòåð!

- À? - Òóò æå ïîäñêî÷èë â ïîñòåëè Ãàððè.

- Äà íå áîéñÿ òû! ß ïî äåëó!

- Ïî äåëó? - ðàçî÷àðîâàííî ïðîòÿíóë Ãàððè, - Ïî êàêîìó åù¸ äåëó?

- Ñëóøàé! ß âñ¸ ïîíÿë!

- ×òî òû ïîíÿë?

- Ýòî âñ¸ ýòîò ïîäñòðîèë... Øàîëèíüñêèé ìîíàõ èëè Òèáåòñêèé ëàìà - êòî îí òàì, íå ïîìíþ. Íî ýòî åãî ðóê äåëî.

- Êàê ýòî?

- Òàê ýòî! Ýòî îí âñ¸ çàïëàíèðîâàë è âñåõ óáèë!

- Ìàëôîé, òû áðåäèøü? Ýòî îí ÷òî ëè òîïèë Ìàêñèìèëèàíà? È ïîëêó íà Äýíà îí îïðîêèíóë? È êîñòü Ïóøèíêå â ãîðëî çàïèõàë, äà? Òàê ïîëó÷àåòñÿ? Òû ñàì-òî ïîñóäè, íîðìàëüíî ó òåáÿ ñ ãîëîâîé èëè íåò?

Äðàêî ñåë íà êðîâàòè è çàäóì÷èâî óñòàâèëñÿ â òåìíîòó.

- Ïîòòåð! - òîñêëèâî ïðîèçí¸ñ îí, - À âåäü òû ïðàâ! Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ íà÷èíàþ ñõîäèòü ñ óìà!

- Áåæàòü íàì îòñþäà íàäî, Äðàêî! Âîò ÷òî ÿ òåáå ñêàæó! Ïîòîìó ÷òî è ó ìåíÿ îò âñåõ ýòèõ ñîáûòèé, êðûøó íàáåêðåíü ñíåñëî! Òàêèå äèêèå æåëàíèÿ âîçíèêàþò! Àæ ñàìîìó ñòðàøíî!

- Íäà... Íàäî áåæàòü!

* * * * 

Äí¸ì ñàíèòàðû âûêàòûâàëè èç ïàëàòû ïóñòûå êîéêè. Çàâòðà îñòàâøèìñÿ â æèâûõ ïàöèåíòàì ïðåäñòîÿëî ïåðåéòè â äðóãóþ ïàëàòó, à "Òèáåò" áóäåò çàêðûò.

- Ïîñòîðîíèñü! - êðèêíóë ñàíèòàð, âûêàòûâàÿ â êîðèäîð êðîâàòü íà êîë¸ñàõ. Ìàëôîé ïðîâîäèë åãî âçãëÿäîì è çàìåð.

- Ïîòòåð! À Ïîòòåð! Îí äâåðü íå çàïåð! 

Ãàððè áûñòðî îöåíèë ñèòóàöèþ è êèâíóë Äðàêî. Îíè âûñêî÷èëè èç ïàëàòû â áîëüíè÷íûé êîðèäîð.

- Äðàêî! Òàïêè ëó÷øå ñíÿòü, ÷òîáû íå øë¸ïàòü!

Ìàëôîé ñîãëàñíî êèâíóë è áûñòðî ðàçóëñÿ. Íîãàì áûëî õîëîäíî, íî îò îõâàòèâøåãî èõ âîçáóæäåíèÿ îíè ýòîãî íå çàìå÷àëè. Íàëåâî, íàïðàâî, ïî êîðèäîðó ìèìî ïàëàò. Áîæå, ñêîëüêî èõ! Êîãäà êîí÷èòñÿ ýòîò êîðèäîð? Îíè çàâåðíóëè çà óãîë è ÷óòü íå íàòîëêíóëèñü íà ñåñòðó Äþâàëü. Îíà ñòîÿëà ê íèì ñïèíîé è çàêðûâàëà êëþ÷îì îðäèíàòîðñêóþ. Ãàððè âîâðåìÿ ä¸ðíóë Äðàêî çà êðàé ïèæàìû è çàòàùèë îáðàòíî çà óãîë. Ïî ñòóêó êàáëó÷êîâ ìîæíî áûëî ñäåëàòü âûâîä, ÷òî ñåñòðà äâèæåòñÿ ïðÿìî íà íèõ. Ãàððè ïîïÿòèëñÿ, óâëåêàÿ çà ñîáîé Ìàëôîÿ. ×òî äåëàòü? Îí âæàëñÿ â ñòåíó, ñòåíà ïîä íèì âäðóã ïîäàëàñü, è îí ÷óòü íå óïàë íà ñïèíó. Îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí ïîïàë â êàêîå-òî ïîäñîáíîå ïîìåùåíèå.

- Ìàëôîé! Æèâî ñþäà! 

Òîìó äâàæäû ïîâòîðÿòü íå ïðèøëîñü. Îí âëåòåë â êëàäîâêó, Ãàððè çàõëîïíóë çà íèì äâåðü.

Öîê, öîê! - ïðîøëà ìèìî íèõ ñåñòðà.

- Êàæèñü, ïðîíåñëî!

- Ãäå ìû?

- Â êëàäîâêå êàêîé-òî!

- Òåìíî, áëèí! Òû ãäå?

- Çäåñü! Íà ïîëó!

- ß òîæå íà ïîëó! Äàé ðóêó ÷òî ëè!

Ìàëôîé íà÷àë ùóïàòü âîçäóõ âîêðóã ñåáÿ è, íàêîíåö, íàòêíóëñÿ íà ðóêó Ïîòòåðà. Ñõâàòèë å¸ è ïîòÿíóë íà ñåáÿ. Ãàððè âäðóã îêàçàëñÿ áëèçêî-áëèçêî ê íåìó.

- È ÷òî äàëüøå? - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Äðàêî.

- Íå çíàþ! - âûäîõíóë Ãàððè è ïðèäâèíóëñÿ åù¸ áëèæå ê Äðàêî.

- Ïîòòåð! Òû ÷åãî?

- ß òåáÿ íå âèæó áåç î÷êîâ!

- Áëèí! Â òàêîé òåìíîòå òû áû è ñ î÷êàìè ìåíÿ íå óâèäåë!

- Äðàêî!

- ×åãî?

- Ñòðàííî-òî êàê!

- ×òî ñòðàííîãî?

- Ìû òàê äàâíî íå îñòàâàëèñü ñ òîáîé íàåäèíå!

- À òû ÷òî, æàëååøü?

Ãàððè ïðîìîë÷àë.

- Ïîòòåð! Íå ïóãàé ìåíÿ! À òî ÿ ïîäóìàþ, ÷òî íàì âñ¸-òàêè íå ñòîèò ñáåãàòü èç ïñèõóøêè!

Ãàððè ìîë÷àë.

- Ýé! Ïîòòåð! Àó! Åñòü êîíòàêò?

- Åñòü! - è Ãàððè íàêðûë åãî ðîò ïîöåëóåì.

- Ì-ì! - âûðâàëñÿ Ìàëôîé, - Ïîòòåð! Òû ÷òî, ñîâñåì îõðåíåë?

- Ïî÷åìó??? ×òî òàêîãî???

- Òû ìåíÿ ïîöåëîâàë!!!

- À òû ïðîòèâ???

- Êîíå÷íî æå, ÿ ïðîòèâ!!!

- Íî òû æå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî õî÷åøü ìåíÿ!!!

- Ìàëî ëè ÷òî ÿ ãîâîðèë? ß âîîáùå äåâóøåê ëþáëþ!

- Òüôó òû áëèí! Êàæåòñÿ, ñ ñàìîâíóøåíèåì âûøåë ïåðåáîð... - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè. 

Îí íåìíîãî ïîäóìàë, ïîòîì ñíîâà îáðàòèëñÿ ê Ìàëôîþ:

- Äðàêî, òû íå ìîæåøü ëþáèòü äåâóøåê!

- Î÷åíü äàæå ìîãó!

- Íåò! Òû ýòî âíóøèë ñåáå ïîòîìó ÷òî... Ïîòîìó ÷òî... Íåâàæíî ïî÷åìó!  Íî ýòî íåïðàâäà! Âîò, ñêàæè: òû ëþáèøü Ìàêñèìèëèàíà?

- ×åãî???

- Íó, îí òåáå íðàâèòñÿ êàê ñåêñóàëüíûé îáúåêò?

- Êòî? Ìàêñèìèëèàí??? Ìíå??? Â òîì ñîñòîÿíèè, â êîòîðîì îí òåïåðü íàõîäèòñÿ??? Ïîòòåð - òû ïñèõ!!!

- À òåïåðü ïðåäñòàâü, ÷òî Ìàêñèìèëèàí - äåâóøêà!

- ×åãî?

- Äà! Äåâóøêà! Ñ êðèâûìè íîãàìè è âîëîñàìè íà ãðóäè!

- Êàêîé êîøìàð!

- Èìåííî! Òû áû ìîã ëþáèòü òàêóþ äåâóøêó?

- Áîæå óïàñè!

- Çíà÷èò, ÷òî èç ýòîãî ñëåäóåò?

- ×òî?

- ×òî òû, êàê àáñîëþòíî íîðìàëüíûé, ëþáèøü ïàðíåé!

- Õì... È òî âåðíî! ß ëþáëþ ïàðíåé! - ïðîãîâîðèë Äðàêî è ñíîâà îùóòèë íà ñâîèõ ãóáàõ ïîöåëóé Ãàððè.

Îí íå ïðîòèâèëñÿ ýòèì íàñòîé÷èâûì ãóáàì è ñòîëü íàñòûðíîìó ÿçûêó. Íî êîãäà ðóêè Ãàððè ïðîñêîëüçíóëè åìó ïîä ïèæàìó, Äðàêî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ:

- Ïîòòåð!

- Ì-ì?

- Òû ÷òî ñîáðàëñÿ äåëàòü?

- ß ïðîèãðàë ñïîð! Ñîáèðàþñü âûïîëíèòü òâî¸ æåëàíèå!

- Íó òû è ïðèäóðîê!

- Äà óæ! - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ãàððè è êóñíóë Äðàêî çà ñîñîê.

- Àé! ß òàê áîëüíî íå æåëàë! Íåëüçÿ ëè ïîëàñêîâåé?

Ãàððè âíÿë åãî æåëàíèÿì è ïîêðûë åãî ãðóäü íåæíûìè ïîöåëóÿìè. Âíèç ïî æèâîòó ïðîâ¸ë ÿçûêîì ìîêðóþ äîðîæêó, çàòåì ñïóñòèëñÿ åù¸ íèæå. Øàëîâëèâûå ðóêè ñòÿíóëè ñ Äðàêî ïèæàìíûå áðþêè è êîñíóëèñü íàïðÿæ¸ííîé ïëîòè.

- Òàê ÷åé òû, ãîâîðèøü, ñûí?

- Ì-ì... Ãàððè, ïðîäîëæàé!

- Íåò, íó äîëæåí æå ÿ çíàòü, - Ãàððè âçÿë â ðóêè åãî ÷ëåí è ïðîâ¸ë ïî íåìó ïàëüöåì, - Ó êîãî ÿ ñåé÷àñ âîçüìó â ðîò!

Îí íàêëîíèëñÿ, èãðèâî ïðîâ¸ë ÿçûêîì, ïîòîì ñíîâà îòñòðàíèëñÿ.

- Ïîòòåð! Íè÷åé ÿ íå ñûí! Ñèðîòà ÿ! Êðóãëàÿ! Äåëàé óæå ñâî¸ ÷¸ðíîå äåëî!

Ãàððè äîâîëüíî õìûêíóë è ïðèñòóïèë ê äåëó...

* * * * 

Ãëàçà ïðèâûêëè ê òåìíîòå. Íî îíè èõ íå îòêðûâàëè.

- Äðàêî!

- Ì-ì?

- ×åñòíîå ñëîâî, íå îæèäàë îò òåáÿ...

- ×åãî íå îæèäàë?

- ×òî òû òîæå ïðèçíàåøü ñâî¸ ïîðàæåíèå...

- Èíîãäà ýòî áûâàåò ïðèÿòíî!

Îíè ïîìîë÷àëè, ïîòîì Äðàêî ïî¸æèëñÿ:

- Çíàåøü, Ïîòòåð, ìîÿ çàäíèöà æàëóåòñÿ íà ÷åðòîâñêè õîëîäíûé ïîë!

- Ïîâåðíèñü! ß å¸ óêóøó!

- Ýòî âñ¸, ÷òî òû ìîæåøü äåëàòü ñ çàäíèöåé? - õìûêíóë Äðàêî.

- Íó ïî÷åìó æå? Ìîãó åù¸ ïåíäåëÿ äàòü!

Äðàêî ñõâàòèë Ãàððè çà íåïîñëóøíûå âèõðû, ïîâåðíóë ê ñåáå åãî ëèöî è íåæíî ïîöåëîâàë.

-  Êîãäà ìû âûáåðåìñÿ, ÿ íàó÷ó òåáÿ åù¸ ñåìè ñïîñîáàì èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ çàäíèöû!

- Êîãäà ìû âûáåðåìñÿ... - êàê ýõî, ïå÷àëüíî îòîçâàëñÿ Ãàððè.

Â êîðèäîðå çà äâåðüþ ïîñëûøàëèñü øàãè è ãðîìêèå ãîëîñà:

- Ñàíèòàðîâ â "Òèáåò"!

- Êàæåòñÿ, ýòî çà íàìè! - ðàâíîäóøíî ïðîèçí¸ñ Äðàêî.

- Ïîçîâèòå ñàíèòàðîâ! Åù¸ êàòàëêó ñþäà! 

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?

- Ìîíàõ óìåð!

* * * * 

 "Ìîíàõ óìåð? Îí æå áåññìåðòíûé!" - ïðîíåñëîñü ó Ãàððè â ãîëîâå, íî îí òóò æå îòîãíàë îò ñåáÿ ýòó ìûñëü.

- Ïîòòåð! - ñíîâà ïîçâàë åãî Äðàêî.

- ×òî?

- Íó-êà, ïîñìîòðè òóäà!

- Êóäà?

- Âîí òàì! Íàâåðõó, ïî÷òè ïîä ñàìûì ïîòîëêîì! Ýòî ÷òî çà ÷¸ðíàÿ äûðà?

Ãàððè ïðèùóðèëñÿ â òåìíîòå.

- Íå âèæó! Íî ïîõîæå íà êàêîå-òî îòâåðñòèå!

Äðàêî òóò æå âñêî÷èë ñ ïîëà, íàòÿíóë ïèæàìó è ïðèñòóïèë ê îáñëåäîâàíèþ:

- Ïîòòåð! Ýòî âåíòèëÿöèîííûé ëþê!

- È ÷òî? Îí çàêðûò ðåø¸òêîé - åñëè òû ïðî ïîáåã...

- Ñïîðèì, ÷òî ðåø¸òêó ìîæíî óáðàòü?

- ß ñ òîáîé áîëüøå íå ñïîðþ! - õèõèêíóë Ãàððè, - ß âåðþ òåáå íà ñëîâî!

- Ïîòòåð! Ïîäñàäè ìåíÿ!

Ìàëôîé âçîáðàëñÿ Ãàððè íà ñïèíó è, ïûõòÿ îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ, íà÷àë îòãèáàòü ãâîçäè, êîòîðûìè êðåïèëàñü ðåø¸òêà.

- Ñêîðî òàì?

- Åù¸ íåìíîãî!

Ðàçäàëñÿ ñêðåæåò è ðåø¸òêà ïîëåòåëà íà ïîë, ÷óòü íå çàåõàâ Ãàððè ïî áàøêå.

- Îòëè÷íî!  Òåïåðü ÿ âñòàíó òåáå íà ïëå÷è è çàáåðóñü â ëþê, à çàòåì...

- À çàòåì âòÿíåøü ìåíÿ çà âîëîñû? - ìðà÷íî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

- Íó, åñëè òû òàê õî÷åøü, ìîãó è çà âîëîñû, õîòÿ îáû÷íî ïðèíÿòî çà ðóêó...

 * * * * 

Ïî âåíòèëÿöèîííîìó ëþêó îíè çàáðàëèñü íà ÷åðäàê, à ñ ÷åðäàêà âûëåçëè íà êðûøó áîëüíèöû.

- Êðàñîòà-òî êàêàÿ! Òàê áû è îñòàëñÿ òóò æèòü! - âçäîõíóë Ãàððè.

- Ýé! Ìàëü÷èê - Êîòîðûé - Æèâ¸ò íà êðûøå! Ìû çäåñü äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû àïïàðèðîâàòü, ðàçâå íå òàê?

- Òàê! - êèâíóë Ãàððè è îáåñïîêîåíî âçãëÿíóë íà Äðàêî.

- Ãàððè! - Ìàëôîé ïåðåõâàòèë åãî âçãëÿä, - Ó íàñ âñ¸ ïîëó÷èòñÿ! Ñëûøèøü?

- Äà!

- Òîëüêî çíàåøü ÷òî?

- ×òî?

- Êóäà áû ìû íè ïîïàëè íà ýòîò ðàç, ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ìû ïîïàëè òóäà âìåñòå!

Ãàððè ïîíèìàþùå êèâíóë è ïîäîø¸ë âïëîòíóþ ê Äðàêî. Ó êîãî òàê áåøåíî ñòó÷àëî ñåðäöå - ó íåãî èëè ó Äðàêî? Çðà÷êè â ýòèõ ãîëóáûõ ãëàçàõ ðàñøèðåíû îò ñòðàõà èëè âîçáóæäåíèÿ? ßðêî-àëûå ãóáû ãîâîðèëè â ïîëüçó ïîñëåäíåãî. Ãîëîâà ñëåãêà çàêðóæèëàñü, êîãäà îí îùóòèë âêóñ ýòèõ ãóá. Òàêîé íåæíûé ïîöåëóé! È òàêîå êðåïêîå îáúÿòèå! Êîãäà Äðàêî îòîðâàëñÿ îò åãî ãóá, Ãàððè äàæå íå ïîíÿë, ÷òî óñëûøàë òî ñàìîå çàêëèíàíèå... È òðåñê...  Èõ ðâàíóëî... è çàñîñàëî â òåìíîòó...

 * * * * 

- Øë¸ï!

- Øìÿê!

Òèøèíà.

* * * * 

- Î-áàë-äåòü!

- ×åãî?

- Îáàëäåòü, ãîâîðþ, Ïîòòåð! Ñêîëüêî ìîæíî äðûõíóòü?

- Ãäå ìû? - ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, ñ óäèâëåíèåì îãëÿäûâàÿ áîëüíè÷íûå êîéêè.

- Ó ìàäàì Ïîìôðè! Ãäå æå åù¸? Ïîñëå íåóäà÷íîãî àïïàðèðîâàíèÿ! 

Ãàððè ìîë÷à óñòàâèëñÿ â ëèöî Äðàêî è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê â í¸ì ïîäíèìàåòñÿ âîëíà âîçìóùåíèÿ.

- ÊÀÊÎÃÎ ×¨ÐÒÀ??? ÊÒÎ ÇÄÅÑÜ ÈÃÐÀÅÒ Ñ ÕÐÎÍÎÂÎÐÎÒÎÌ???

- Ýé, òû ÷åãî? - èçóìèëñÿ Ìàëôîé.

Íî òóò ïîñëûøàëñÿ çâóê îòêðûâàåìîãî çàìêà è â äâåðÿõ ïîÿâèëñÿ êàêîé-òî ìóæ÷èíà.

- Ïðèøëè â ñåáÿ? Îòëè÷íî! Ðàäû ïðèâåòñòâîâàòü âàñ â ïñèõèàòðè÷åñêîé áîëüíèöå Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî!

- Ïîòòåð! - óëûáíóëñÿ åìó Äðàêî, - Íàêîíåö-òî, ìû äîìà!

* * * * * * *


End file.
